Fuga Dalla Base C102 – HEERO E DUO ARCH
by Ely
Summary: 195 A.C. - Catturato da Oz, Duo sperimenta una delle esperienze più brutte della sua vita. A salvarlo dalla pazzia sarà proprio la persona venuta per ucciderlo: Heero Yuy. Yaoi
1. Capitolo 1

Rinuncia: Ovviamente GW non è mio, mai lo è stato e mai lo sarà.

Attenzione: 1x2x1, Yaoi, no lemon.

Importante:

- Questa storia fa parte di "Heero e Duo Arch", una serie di storie su come io vedo la relazione tra Heero e Duo.  

- Tratto da un evento nella storia del cartone animato, ho apportato qualche piccolo cambiamento. ^_ ~****

Fuga Dalla Base C-102 – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely**

**Capitolo 1**

**A.C. 195**

Il capitano Kail delle truppe di Oz stanziate nella base spaziale sulla colonia C-102, piegò le braccia dietro la schiena incrociando le mani. Dalla sala di controllo dell'hangar fissò, attraverso gli occhi sottili, il Gundam che veniva trascinato all'interno dell'area di attracco. Era certo che un successo simile lo avrebbe messo in ottima luce nelle alte sfere dell'organizzazione e già poteva percepire il profumo di una promozione. Sorrise, probabilmente sarebbe diventato uno dei più giovani colonnelli delle armate di Oz; a parte lo stesso Treize Kushrenada nessuno stava facendo una carriera brillante come la sua. 

Solo due ore prima avevano intercettato la navicella proveniente dalla Terra e il suo sospetto che potesse essere uno dei piloti dei Gundam si era rivelato corretto e Lady Une gli aveva dato immediatamente tutto il suo appoggio. Inviata una squadra di Mobile Suit Taurus, la battaglia contro il Gundam era stata più semplice del previsto e il gigante di metallo era stato catturato facilmente. Il capitano George Kail strinse lievemente gli occhi perso nelle sue elucubrazioni: a giudicare da ciò che aveva letto sugli attacchi portati avanti da quel Gundam sulla Terra, c'era una sola soluzione possibile ad una cattura così facile, il Suit doveva essere a corto di energia e di munizioni, così come il pilota probabilmente.

_Ecco lo svantaggio di portare avanti una guerra solitaria; per questo i Gundam sono destinati a perdere... _pensò uscendo dalla sala di controllo ed entrando nell'area d'attracco dove un gruppo di soldati ben addestrati si stava schierando intorno al gigante nero. _Non si può sperare di vincere se non si ha un appoggio sicuro, chi si occupa dei rifornimenti e delle riparazioni... ora che anche le colonie li stanno abbandonando non rimane loro che scomparire. _

"Capitano, apriamo la cabina di pilotaggio?" domandò uno dei soldati in piedi sul ventre del gigante di gundanium. Il capitano, capelli scuri ed occhi azzurri freddi come il ghiaccio, annuì solennemente.

_Ed ecco il primo che scomparirà._ Si disse mentre sul volto gli si allargava un ampio sorriso. Lanciò un rapido sguardo al giornalista e al suo cameraman a cui aveva concesso di entrare. Cinepresa in spalla e sguardo un po' confuso e forse anche spaventato; questi piloti di Gundam erano già diventati una sorta di mito nelle colonie, cosa che bisognava sradicare al più presto.

Il soldato, seguito da altri tre commilitoni, si arrampicò sul petto del gigante di gundanium e minuziosamente cercò il pannello di controllo per aprire la cabina, con suo stupore la porta di metallo si mosse con un sibilo prima che lui toccasse qualcosa; si sporse in avanti per guardare all'interno del Gundam e dal buio della cabina saltò verso l'alto ciò che gli sembrò una pantera nera. Qualunque cosa fosse lo colpì duramente al viso facendolo cadere all'indietro e scivolare lungo il fianco del Mobile Suit fino a urtare violentemente il pavimento di metallo. L'unica cosa che aveva visto era stato un rapido guizzo e il movimento sinuoso ed ondeggiante di una corda color castagna: la treccia di Duo.

Il giovane schizzò fuori dalla cabina del suo Gundam con un'agilità che sorprese e spaventò gli altri soldati di Oz, Duo approfittò dell'attimo di smarrimento degli altri tre militari che osavano stare in piedi sul suo amato Deathscythe e con uno scatto felino colpì quello più vicino con un calcio in viso, il secondo con un pugno e il terzo con una gomitata allo stomaco. Quando l'ultimo soldato si accasciò su sé stesso premendo le braccia contro l'addome dolorante, Duo ruotò sulle gambe sottili e stese un ginocchio colpendo l'uomo di fronte a sé in pieno viso. Provò un'immensa soddisfazione nel vedere anche l'ultimo soldato carambolare giù dal petto del suo Suit, nessuno doveva metterci le mani sopra! 

La situazione cambiò drasticamente quando sentì gridare il secondo soldato che aveva colpito. "Presto!! Fermatelo!!"

Duo s'impietrì per un istante e subito si acquattò scandagliando l'hangar con veloci movimenti degli occhi. Per un attimo il suo sorriso si spense e lui si strinse le mani contro lo stomaco, era stanco ed affamato: partire dalla Terra in quel modo ovviamente non gli aveva concesso di portarsi molte scorte e da quando aveva lasciato l'atmosfera terrestre aveva messo ben poco sotto i denti. Si sentiva terribilmente debole e c'erano soldati di Oz ovunque, non esisteva possibilità che potesse scappare, ma certamente quei maledetti avrebbero avuto pane per i loro denti almeno finché le forze gli avrebbero retto. 

Il capitano Kail scrutò attentamente il pilota, gli sembrò un animale in trappola pronto a saltare all'attacco. Divertito restò a guardare i suoi soldati che si arrampicavano sul gigante di gundanium; Duo attese che gli giungessero vicino e con un balzò colpì il più vicino allo stomaco, non appena il milite si piegò su se stesso, il ragazzo lo sfruttò come trampolino saltandogli sulla schiena e lanciandosi al di fuori del suo Gundam. La scarsa forza di gravità gli consentì di sorvolare almeno una decina di metri e di atterrare, anche se in modo un po' brusco, sul pavimento di metallo. Un altro soldato gli fu di nuovo addosso e lui ancora piegato sulle ginocchia stese una gamba colpendogli violentemente le caviglie e mandandolo al tappeto. I militari ancora sul Gundam, invece, si guardarono frustrati e subito ripresero a muoversi intraprendendo la strada a ritroso per scendere dal Mobile Suit.

L'alto ufficiale di Oz rilasciò le braccia dal petto, il sorriso stava svanendo lentamente; possibile che un gruppo di quindici soldati scelti non era ancora riuscito a fermare un solo uomo?! Questo pilota di Gundam o era un fenomeno o era un demone! Lo guardò mettersi in piedi con uno scatto che dell'umano aveva ben poco e sfuggire con un'agilità sorprendente a due soldati che avevano tentato di acciuffarlo fallendo miseramente. 

Duo si fermò un secondo solo sulle ginocchia piegate pronte a scattare come molle e si guardò intorno nel disperato tentativo di trovare una via di fuga, a poche decine di metri da lui una porta. Era sul punto di balzare via quando un colpo di pistola scoppiò sul pavimento in mezzo ai suoi piedi.

"Ora basta," sentì gridare mentre tutto il suo copro s'irrigidiva. A pochi metri da lui un uomo in alta uniforme gli puntava contro un'arma, gli occhi color ghiaccio lo fissavano malignamente. Contemporaneamente anche gli altri soldati si arrestarono.

Gli occhi di Duo divennero cupi e il fuoco che aveva bruciato lì dentro si spense con un guizzo; batté le palpebre e si rizzò sulle gambe allargando le labbra in un ampio sorriso. La belva dentro di lui si era acquietata, Shinigami era scomparso. "Ok amico... credo proprio che mi hai preso..." commentò in tono sfacciato, i suoi occhi viola ora brillavano di una luce completamente diversa, più chiara. I soldati gli furono immediatamente intorno ma il capitano Kail ordinò loro di restare fermi dove erano; prese a camminare verso il suo nemico e quando gli fu ad un passo corrugò la fronte digrignando i denti.

"Sei solo un ragazzino..." constatò e Duo tramutò il suo sorriso da allegro a furbo.

"Un ragazzino che vi ha dato un po' di guai."

"Quelli che vedi intorno a te sono soldati scelti, come diavolo hai fatto a..."

"A sfuggire?" chiese Duo e ridendo mosse una mano nell'aria in un gesto di non curanza. "Mi chiedo tra cosa li avete scelti!"

"Maledetto!" sentirono gridare da uno dei militari accanto, l'uomo serrò i pugni ma il capitano gli fece cenno di stare calmo e fermo al suo posto. Poi abbassò la pistola rigirandola tra le dita.

"Qual'è il tuo nome ragazzino? Sempre che tu abbia intenzione di dirmelo."

"Un nome è solo un insieme di lettere a caso con un suono decente... non ho problemi a dirti l'insieme che suona meglio per me. Mi chiamo Duo Maxwell e il mio Gundam è Deathscythe, con un po' più di energia gli avrei concesso una presentazione ben più degna."

"E' per questo che ti abbiamo catturato così facilmente? E' scarico?"

"Crede possa esserci altro motivo, _capitano_?" la domanda di Duo fu un sibilo tra le labbra contratte in un sorriso impudente. L'uomo in uniforme non sapeva se sorridere a sua volta o se ringhiare per la rabbia; quel bamboccio era davvero irritante nella sua sicurezza.

"Quanti anni hai?"

La domanda suonò strana ed inaspettata nelle orecchie del giovane pilota, per un istante il suo sorriso si affievolì. "Oh be'... pensavo di dover passare attraverso un interrogatorio ben più duro, ma se le domande sono queste... un'età imprecisata, tra i quindici e i sedici credo, poi faccia un po' lei, a me non cambia niente."

"Sei un ragazzino insolente!"

"Lo so, me lo dicono in molti... no, me lo dicono tutti." _Tranne Quatre..._ pensò.

Il capitano Kail tornò a guardare la pistola tra le sue dita e poi con un rapito gesto batté il calcio dell'arma contro il viso del ragazzo. Duo incassò il colpo inaspettatamente e l'impatto fu talmente violento che lui carambolò a terra rovinosamente. La testa prese a girargli e a pulsargli in modo insopportabile e fu sull'orlo di perdere i sensi. Lentamente si contorse per il dolore e faticosamente si girò riuscendo a mettersi sulle ginocchia anche se rimase accasciato sul pavimento premendo una mano contro il capo mentre con l'altra tentava di fare leva per rimettersi in piedi. La voce del capitano gli giunse da quello che sembrava essere un posto lontanissimo e lui l'udì appena.

"Nessuno deve permettersi di beffarsi delle truppe di Oz... e non c'è bisogno che io ti dica che il tuo interrogatorio non è neppure incominciato."

"Q-Qualcosa m-mi dice che la nostra bella amicizia sia g-già finita," balbettò Duo con una punta d'ironia. Non vide l'espressione irritata del capitano, ma sentì la sua rabbia nel calcio che affondò violentemente nello stomaco. Duo rotolò su sé stesso raggomitolandosi poi in posizione fetale; riprendere fiato fu una dura lotta e quando finalmente ci riuscì tossì forte rosso in viso per il dolore. _Idiota! _Si disse. _Non riesci a tenere chiusa la tua boccaccia?_

L'alto ufficiale di Oz si volse verso il giornalista che emozionato continuava a prendere appunti su ogni cosa che accadeva. "Mi spiace signori, ma il vostro video sarà supervisionato da i nostri tecnici."

Il giornalista, un uomo di mezza età dai capelli brizzolati, sollevò di scatto il viso perplesso, era sul punto di ribattere quando vide due soldati togliere la telecamera dalle mani del suo cameraman e si sentì strappare di mano il taccuino. Le sue lamentele non servirono a nulla e venne scortato fuori dall'hangar anche con una certa urgenza.

C'era soddisfazione negli occhi del capitano mentre con lo sguardo seguiva l'uomo della stampa, accennò un sorriso ma i suoi occhi tornarono improvvisamente duri quando si volse verso il ragazzino ancora semi accasciato ai suoi piedi.

"Portatelo via!"

Duo sentì afferrarsi per le braccia e sollevare di peso; fu trascinato per un buon centinaio di metri e poi spinto in un ascensore che prese a scendere verso il basso. Azzardò un occhiata riconoscendo accanto a sé il soldato che tanto se l'era presa per le sue parole di beffa. L'uomo ricambiò lo sguardo e un sorriso maligno si dipinse sul suo volto dalla carnagione olivastra.

"Sai ragazzino... non ci è piaciuto quello che hai detto di noi."

"Allora dovreste cercare di migliorare un poco," ribatté con una risatina di scherno. Il soldato digrignò i denti e si scambiò una rapida occhiata con gli altri suoi due colleghi. Quando fu trascinato fuori dall'ascensore, Duo aveva i segni di altre percosse, il capo ciondolante tra le braccia sostenute dai soldati. Senza troppe cerimonie gli chiusero i polsi nelle manette dietro alla schiena e lo gettarono in un furgone blindato. L'automezzo si mosse e Duo percepì appena il movimento; stordito com'era dai colpi che gli erano stati inferti, cadde in fretta nell'oblio.

Fu risvegliato bruscamente quando il veicolo si fermò, lo afferrarono di nuovo per le braccia e lo tirarono burberamente fuori dal furgone. L'improvvisa esplosione di un flash davanti al suo volto lo fece trasalire e i soldati gli strinsero di più la presa intorno alle braccia sottili. Con fatica Duo girò il volto a destra e a sinistra e riconobbe il capitano di poco prima scendere da una macchina militare tirata a lucido a pochi passi da loro. Un altro flash esplose e la confusione divenne insopportabile, tutt'intorno uno sciame di giornalisti si affollava accanto al soldato in alta uniforme puntando macchine fotografiche e cineprese prima nella sua direzione e poi in quella di Duo.

"Sì," sentì affermare al milite con orgoglio. "Siamo riusciti a catturare uno dei piloti di Gundam, uno di quegli schifosi ribelli sovvertitori che vogliono impedire l'avvento dell'era di pace che noi tutti desideriamo."

"Figlio di puttana..." sussurrò Duo e il soldato che lo sosteneva per il braccio destro lo colpì allo stomaco con un pugno.

"Sta zitto sacco di merda," gli intimò e poi prese a trascinarlo verso l'interno della base militare mentre Duo tossiva per il dolore. Lentamente tutta la confusione si affievolì alle sue spalle e scomparve completamente quando una grossa porta si chiuse dietro di loro. Procedettero lungo un corridoio illuminato da luci al neon e poi salirono due piani con l'ascensore. Duo preferì tacere. Il viaggio terminò in una stanzetta di tre metri per quattro con le pareti e il pavimento di metallo. Nel centro della stanza stava una scrivania con quattro sedie intorno. Il pilota di Deathscythe fu spinto verso una delle sedie e fatto sedere sopra senza il ben che minimo di gentilezza.

"Oh... questa mi sa di sala per gl'interrogatori, vero?" chiese rivolgendosi ai due soldati che si fermarono in piedi accanto alla porta. Nessuno dei due gli rispose e Duo sorrise.

"Su ragazzi, abbiamo condiviso tanto nell'ascensore, qualche pugno e un calcio, non potete essere più loquaci con me?"

Uno dei soldati gli si accostò e lo afferrò per il collo della maglia nera sollevandolo di peso. Era lo stesso soldato che aveva buttato giù per primo dal suo Gundam. "Smettila topo di fogna, forse non ti è chiaro, ma da qui non uscirai vivo."

Duo elargì un sorriso maligno sul viso battuto e i suoi occhi tornarono a bruciare del fuoco di Shinigami. "Non contarci..." sibilò e l'altro lo lasciò subito provando un forte senso di disagio, si riprese in fretta e con rabbia colpì il giovane sul viso con il dorso della mano. Duo cadde di lato e la sedia si ribaltò facendolo finire a terra. In quello stesso istante la porta si aprì e il capitano Kail entrò seguito da un secondo ufficiale, un tenente a giudicare dai gradi sull'uniforme; lanciò un'occhiata al soldato che aveva percosso Duo ma non gli disse niente, con un cenno del capo indicò il ragazzo e il milite si affrettò a tirarlo su per un braccio e a rimetterlo sulla sedia.

Seguirono attimi di silenzio mentre il capitano si sedeva dall'altra parte della scrivania. Incrociò le mani davanti al viso e fissò il giovane pilota negli occhi viola. Nonostante i lividi, aveva ancora lo sguardo fiero della belva che nascondeva dentro di sé. Quel ragazzino valeva più del suo gruppo di quindici soldati scelti messi insieme; si chiese che tipo di addestramento gli avessero fatto fare.

"Allora, Duo Maxwell..."

"Mi fa piacere che ricorda il mio nome, io però non ricordo il suo."

L'uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio si accigliò e poi sospirò profondamente. "Sono il capitano Kail se proprio t'interessa, ma qui le domande le faccio io."

"Peccato... io non sono bravo a dare risposte."

Il capitano lo ignorò. "Solitamente non faccio gl'interrogatori, ma tu sei un personaggio particolare Maxwell, sei un pilota di Gundam. A parte qualche piccolo gruppo della Federazione sei uno degli ultimi nemici di Oz."

"Non esserne certo, le colonie non si schiereranno dalla vostra parte."

"Mi spiace deluderti, piccolo, ma le colonie si sono **già**schierate dalla nostra parte. Vi hanno ripudiato ancora prima che lasciaste la Terra e sono tutte ansiose di unirsi ad Oz."

"E' solo una questione di tempo, presto capiranno il vostro gioco!"

Il capitano Kail si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia e sorrise con cattiveria. "Sei un giovane pieno d'illusioni... ti ho riservato un destino interessante, verrai giustiziato con il tuo Deathscythe dopo un processo pubblico in cui verrai ovviamente giudicato come un ribelle sovvertitore che aveva intenzione di minare la pace per le colonie. Vedrai, la gente andrà in delirio!"

"Maledetto!" gridò Duo scattando in piedi. "Vuoi usare me e il mio Gundam per plagiare le menti dei coloni! Vigliacco!" Si lanciò in avanti ma due forti braccia lo afferrarono ributtandolo indietro colpendolo poi violentemente alla nuca. Duo stramazzò al suolo provando un dolore lancinante che lo fece contorcere e lamentarsi. Il capitano di Oz rimase immobile senza scomporsi, il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più e poi si alzò in piedi facendo segno ad uno dei soldati di rimettere seduto il ragazzo.

Il pilota di Deathscythe barcollò sulla sedia stordito per il forte colpo preso.

"Ora passiamo alle cose serie Duo Maxwell... voglio gli altri quattro piloti."

Duo rise ciondolando il capo quasi non riuscisse a drizzarlo. "Auguri!" esclamò e un forte schiaffo interruppe la sua risata facendogli voltare il viso dall'altra parte.

"Non credere che sia un uomo paziente ragazzino..."

"E allora possiamo anche finire qui questa pagliacciata."

Altro schiaffo.

"Cominciamo con i nomi. In fondo non sono altro che un insieme di lettere, no?"

Duo si morse le labbra. "Non ti servirebbero a nulla, sono nomi in codice che non significano niente."

"Dove sono?"

"Non lo so."

Altro schiaffo.

"Dove. Sono." ripeté il capitano scandendo ogni singola parola con rabbia. Duo sollevò il capo e lentamente lo scosse a destra e a sinistra.

"Non. Lo. So."

L'uomo in divisa sollevò la mano di scatto e Duo si ritrasse stringendo i denti pronto per l'impatto. Il colpo non arrivò e il ragazzo aprì lentamente un occhio.

"Parliamo del Progetto Meteora. Tu e i tuoi compagni siete stati spediti sulla Terra per difendere le colonie, ma invece di attaccare la Federazione avete attaccato Oz. Perché?"

"Questa è una domanda banale, capitano. Non è difficile capire cosa vuole fare Oz, il predominio a cui aspira, altro che era di pace. Il problema delle colonie è che ora sono troppo desiderose di cessare una guerra per vedere attentamente cosa c'è dietro al vostro falso pacifismo."

"Che informazioni avevate su Oz?"

Duo tacque e poi il suo volto si allargò in un sorriso sfacciato. "Tutte quelle che abbiamo fatto saltate in aria."

L'uomo si accigliò torcendosi le mani. "Hai idea delle vite umane che avete distrutto? Ogni base che avete fatto saltare... ogni Mobile Suit che avete abbattuto..."

"Non stare a chiedermi cos'è la guerra," ribatté Duo cupo in viso.

"Come comunicavi con i tuoi compagni?"

"Evidentemente le comunicazioni dalle colonie non erano così ben schermate."

"Non intendo i compagni sulle colonie, intendo gli altri piloti dei Gundam!"

  
"Loro non sono miei compagni, non sapevo neppure che esistessero quando sono arrivato sulla Terra."

Il pugno che lo investì in pieno viso fu così violento che lui cadde di nuovo dalla sedia. "Non raccontare balle! E' ovvio che il progetto Meteora era la combinazione delle forze delle colonie ribelli!"

Duo si mosse lentamente attendendo che il dolore scemasse almeno un poco. "Non sapevo niente degli altri Gundam," ripeté e un calcio gli sprofondò con forza nell'addome.

"Chi sono gli altri piloti?"

Duo tacque.

"Quali sono le caratteristiche dei loro Gundam e dove sono stati costruiti?"

Silenzio.

Un altro calcio. Duo gemette stringendo gli occhi che minacciavano di riempirsi di lacrime.

"Dove sono ora?"

Il pilota dalla lunga treccia si morse le labbra ed un paio di forti braccia lo sollevarono per la maglia nera sbattendolo poi con la schiena contro il muro. Il capitano lo fissò con rabbia e sentì che il ragazzino era talmente piccolo e fragile tra le sue mani che avrebbe potuto spezzarlo in due senza il minimo sforzo, eppure continuava a sembrare più forte di lui. Gridò per la frustrazione e di nuovo lo sbatté violentemente contro il muro. Duo sentì l'aria scappargli dai polmoni e ansimò sentendosi soffocare.

"Quali sono i vostri ordini?!"

Il ragazzo socchiuse un occhio, dirgli che non avevano ordini e che oramai erano cinque sbandati allo sbaraglio sarebbe stato come  dire che non erano più una minaccia per Oz e lui non voleva che simili debolezze saltassero fuori. Oz doveva avere paura dei Gundam.

"D-Distruggere Oz..." sussurrò con un ghigno e il capitano lo scagliò con forza contro il pavimento. Con le mani ancora chiuse nelle manette dietro alla schiena, Duo non poté attutire il colpo e l'urto contro il piano di metallo gli procurò un dolore insopportabile alla spalla sinistra. Piegò le ginocchia al petto e tentò di sollevarsi un poco. Il capitano Kail gli era di nuovo addosso, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò su; il giovane strinse i denti ed emise un lamento di dolore.

"L'unico ad essere distrutto sarai tu e quell'ammasso di ferraglia del tuo Gundam. Ora ricominciamo," lo spinse verso la sedia e lo fece sedere poggiandosi poi alla scrivania e chinandosi in avanti per stare esattamente con il viso davanti a quello del suo prigioniero. "Chi vi rifornisce armi, munizioni e carburante?"

"La divina provvidenza."

L'uomo lo colpì di nuovo sul viso. "Sto perdendo la pazienza, ragazzino! Qual'è il vostro prossimo piano? Cosa avete intenzione di attaccare?"

"N-Niente..."

"Che significa niente?"

"S-Significa che voglio p-prendermi una vacanza," rispose Duo e l'angolo sinistro delle sue labbra si curvò in un sorrisetto impudente.

"Te la prenderai una vacanza, Maxwell, e ti assicuro che sarà eterna!"  

Duo chinò il capo e le sue spalle presero a sussultare lievemente. L'uomo in alta uniforme lo osservò confuso, si chiese se quel ragazzino stesse piangendo; non sarebbe stata una cosa tanto strana, del resto aveva solo una quindicina d'anni, era poco più di un bambino. Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando lo sentì singhiozzare e si rese conto che non stava piangendo, ma ridendo. Un'ondata di rabbia gl'invase il cervello e di scatto afferrò il collo della maglia nera di Duo costringendolo a sollevare il capo.

"Cosa diavolo ci trovi di divertente?!" gli urlò scotendolo come un cencio vecchio.

"Rido perché ti stai alterando tanto... hai gli occhi che ti escono fuori dalle orbite! Mi hai già detto che mi ucciderai, perché mai dovrei rivelarti tutto quello che mi hai chiesto?!"

Il capitano della base spaziale ringhiò, colpì il ragazzo violentemente prima allo stomaco e poi al viso sbattendolo giù dalla sedia. "Che tu morirai è certo," gli sibilò sferrandogli un calcio nel fianco. "La differenza sta solo in quanto sei disposto a sopportare! C'è un limite al dolore, Duo Maxwell, qual'è il tuo? Quanto sei disposto a incassare prima di renderti conto che non ha più alcun senso nascondere i tuoi compagni? Speri forse che correranno in tuo aiuto?" Altro calcio. "La vostra inutile guerra è finita, non lo vedi? Abbiamo vinto!"

"L-La guerra è solo cambiata... e non... non avete vinto proprio niente!" Il calcio che seguì lo prese dritto sul volto e fu come essere investito da un camion. L'urto violento lo fece ribaltare su se stesso e Duo si ritrovò steso sulla schiena, le mani bloccate tra il busto e il pavimento e un dolore lancinante alle spalle. La testa gli pulsava ormai in modo insopportabile e la vista cominciava ad annebbiarsi. Completamente stordito, fissò il soffitto sopra di sé e da destra si fece avanti l'immagine del capitano di Oz. L'uomo era imponente e massiccio e ogni colpo era come una martellata sul sottile corpo di Duo. Il giovane pilota si chiese se Heero sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare di più. Certamente sì, si rispose. Heero aveva una resistenza fisica ed una forza fuori dal comune, non era umano... Gli occhi di Duo si socchiusero lentamente mentre il volto dell'uomo in divisa scompariva e appariva piano piano quella del suo compagno ed amico. Lo sguardo freddo e calcolatore come il solito, ciocche ribelli castane scure che cadevano sugli occhi blu cobalto.

"Non preoccuparti..." sibilò accennando un sorriso. "Non ti tradirò..."

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Non ti tradirò..." Gli occhi di Duo si chiusero lentamente e il capitano lo fissò confuso afferrandolo per la maglia e sollevandolo un poco da terra. La testa del ragazzo ciondolò all'indietro e lui non diede alcun cenno di vita.

"Credo abbia perso i sensi," affermò l'altro ufficiale. Fino a quel momento era rimasto immobile seduto ad una delle sedie della scrivania ed aveva osservato l'interrogatorio senza intromettersi. Si alzò lentamente sfogliando il taccuino che aveva tra le mani. "Il piccoletto non ha detto granché."

"C'era da aspettarselo," brontolò il capitano lasciando andare la maglia del ragazzo. Duo cadde di nuovo steso sul pavimento, il viso contratto in un'espressione di dolore, macchiato dai colpi ricevuti e dal sangue di un paio di tagli che si erano aperti sulla pelle pallida.    "Credi che riusciremo a farlo parlare?"

"Ci sono tanti altri metodi..."

"Mmh... non abbiamo molto tempo, per come stanno le cose sono certo che dal quartier generale mi ordineranno di giustiziarlo il prima possibile. Ora tutto ciò di cui Oz ha bisogno è infiammare di più gli animi dei coloni in modo da spingerli di più in questa nuova alleanza."

"Se vuole mi occuperò io del ragazzo d'ora in poi."

George Kail strinse leggermente gli occhi scrutando il tenente di fronte a sé; era un uomo sulla trentina, più basso di lui ma con un fisico possente. Aveva capelli castani e occhi piccoli e neri. Era ben noto per la sua spietatezza e crudeltà. Un buon soldato insomma. "Hai appuntato le domande?" gli chiese e il commilitone annuì.

"Bene... voglio anche sapere dove si rifugiava sulla Terra, sia lui che i suoi compagni."

Il tenente annuì e poi fece cenno agli altri due soldati di portare via il prigioniero. Duo fu trascinato fuori dalla stanza, gli tolsero le manette e lo gettarono in una cella piccola e buia quattro piani più in basso.

*****

Heero rilesse con attenzione gli ultimi aneddoti storici relativi all'anno post coloniale 175. Durante quell'anno non si erano verificati eventi eccezionali, l'unica cosa interessante era il fatto che le indagini sull'assassinio del leader pacifista Heero Yuy erano state insabbiate. _I metodi di Oz non sono affatto cambiati_, pensò poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. Seduto nella biblioteca della scuola, continuò a scrutare il video del computer sul tavolo davanti a sé sin quando la sua attenzione fu attratta dal televisore in fondo alla sala. Sul maxi schermo apparve un'immagine che gli fece gelare il sangue: Deathscythe, il Gundam di Duo, steso in uno degli hangar del porto spaziale nella colonia C-102. Gli occhi di Heero si dilatarono per un istante anche se immediatamente dopo il soldato perfetto dentro di sé riprese il controllo. Il Gundam sembrava ridotto piuttosto male e il braccio destro era stato distrutto. Immediatamente il suo sguardo si posò sulla cabina di pilotaggio, sembrava integra e ciò gli alleggerì inspiegabilmente il cuore. Gli saltò, invece, un battito quando l'immagine cambiò e venne sostituita da una di Duo sostenuto per le braccia da due soldati di Oz. Lo speaker televisivo stava raccontando dell'incredibile arresto e parlava del pilota di Gundam come di una minaccia alla pace tanto desiderata dalle colonie. Heero fissò lo sguardo sul ragazzo nello schermo, il suo viso era segnato dai lividi e dalla stanchezza, sembrava debole e tremendamente piccolo tra quei due soldati che erano almeno venticinque centimetri più alti.

Improvvisamente Heero si rese conto che stava trattenendo il respiro, deglutì a fatica ma tenne gli occhi sullo schermo in fondo alla sala. Un attacco diretto a Oz era impensabile nella loro situazione, in quel momento tutto ciò che potevano fare era eliminare gli ostacoli e Duo era certamente uno dei più pericolosi in questo momento. Heero capì immediatamente qual'era la sua prossima missione; non capì invece perché il suo cuore sembrò affondare nel suo petto nel momento in cui nella sua mente si formulò la consueta frase: missione ricevuta.

*****

I giorni successivi alla sua cattura furono un vero incubo per Duo. Gli interrogatori si susseguirono implacabilmente e l'uomo che se ne occupò, il tenente che il ragazzo aveva già visto durante il primo giorno in quella maledetta base, si dimostrò essere ben più crudele e violento dello stesso capitano Kail. Durante il loro primo incontro Duo perse i sensi quasi subito e l'altro si rese conto di avere comunque a che fare con un ragazzino e che forse andarci subito così pesante non lo avrebbe portato a nulla. Stordirlo a suon di pugni voleva dire comunque non cavargli neppure una risposta.

Duo comunque si rivelò un osso duro, dopo tanti anni di sofferenze e sopportazioni su una colonia come L2 aveva acquisito una notevole resistenza. Non rispose ad una sola domanda ma il tenente di Oz era certo che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto. Tutti hanno un limite, si ripeteva.

"Dannazione!" gridò l'ufficiale di Oz, frustrazione e rabbia nella sua voce. Colpì Duo sul viso con tanta violenza che il ragazzo carambolò a terra rotolando più volte su sé stesso. Oramai il suo corpo, come anche il suo volto, era pieno di lividi; non riusciva quasi più ad aprire l'occhio sinistro e ogni volta che tossiva sputava sangue. Cercò di sollevarsi almeno sulle ginocchia e si premette una mano contro la tempia, il sangue gli colava caldo lungo il viso sin sotto il mento e la testa gli doleva e gli girava così forte che ormai sapeva di essere sul punto di svenire di nuovo. Non era una soluzione perdere i sensi: da un paio d'interrogatori a questa parte, appena sveniva, il tenente dava l'ordine ai due soldati, perennemente presenti, di risvegliarlo a suon di calci. Duo sperò di rimanere sveglio ancora per un poco.

L'ufficiale dagli occhietti neri e furiosi digrignò i denti fissando il ragazzo tremante a terra. Non era possibile che avesse tutta quella resistenza, nessuno lo aveva impiegato per tre giorni di seguito! Chiunque avesse avuto la sfortuna di passare per i suoi interrogatori non era durato più di 24 ore e ora quel piccolo moscerino aveva ancora il coraggio di cercare di rimettersi in piedi! Da giorni lo aveva sottoposto ad una tortura continua, lo aveva tenuto a pane ed acqua per evitargli di morire di fame; non doveva più esserci un briciolo di forza in quel corpicino da 40 chili! Doveva essere al suo limite maledizione!! Eppure ancora non voleva parlare, non voleva neppure versare una dannata lacrima!

"Chi vi riforniva armi e carburante?!?"

Duo continuò a tacere, aveva capito che rispondere sfacciatamente non faceva altro che aumentare la rabbia di quell'uomo e quindi la violenza dei suoi colpi e lui si sentiva ormai al limite, non poteva permettersi di cedere. Si limitò a poggiarsi al muro e a tirarsi su con una lentezza ed una fatica esasperante, le sue gambe tremarono violentemente e una nausea impressionante gli attanagliò la gola. Miracolosamente si trattenne dal vomitare ma probabilmente la sua resistenza di stomaco dipendeva dal fatto che non avrebbe avuto niente da rimettere poiché non metteva nulla sotto i denti da almeno otto ore. La testa gli vorticò per la debolezza e lui chiuse gli occhi inspirando profondamente. Improvvisamente sentì afferrarsi per la maglia e sollevare di peso, il tenente lo fece girare su sé stesso e lo sbatté con la schiena contro il muro.

"Quanto puoi reggere ancora?!? Non vuoi che tutto questo finisca?!"

Gli occhi vacui e spenti di Duo lo fissarono. Certo che voleva che tutto quello finisse, non ce la faceva più, sentiva il suo corpo cadere a pezzi, la testa scoppiargli; ma non poteva tradire i suoi amici. Chiuse gli occhi e il suo pensiero volò a Heero; nei momenti di maggiore sconforto, quando si sentiva sul punto di cedere, si domandava cosa avrebbe fatto Heero al suo posto, se si sarebbe dato per vinto. La risposta ovviamente era sempre negativa, il giovane pilota di Wing, piuttosto, avrebbe trovato il modo per auto-distruggersi nella sua piccola cella. Sorrise d'istinto e sentì l'ufficiale di Oz gridare di nuovo e scagliarlo a terra. Forse anche quell'interrogatorio stava per finire. Quando urtò violentemente il pavimento pregò, per la prima volta nella sua vita, di morire in quel preciso istante. La sua richiesta non venne accolta.

L'uomo in alta uniforme si piegò sulle ginocchia e scrutò attentamente il ragazzo steso a terra. Ormai era ridotto uno straccio e a giudicare dalla ferita sulla testa non gli mancava molto a perdere i sensi e ridotto com'era sarebbe stato inutile farlo risvegliare. In quello stato probabilmente non era più neppure in grado di capire le domande. Si morse il labbro inferiore sconvolto dall'idea che i suoi metodi avessero fatto cilecca su una mezza calzetta come quella. Se solo avesse avuto un modo per costringerlo a parlare!

Improvvisamente spalancò gli occhi rizzando la testa. Certo che c'era un modo! Si volse verso uno dei soldati accanto alla porta e gli ordinò di chiamare il dottor Furuta.

Il medico, un uomo sulla quarantina, calvo e dai sottili occhi marroni, entrò nella stanza solo cinque minuti dopo. Duo percepì vagamente la sua presenza, più nel mondo dell'oblio che in quello della realtà. Non capì cosa si stesse dicendo con il tenente, ma improvvisamente la sua mente, intorpidita dalle contusioni, afferrò tre piccole paroline che gli fecero gelare il sangue: siero della verità.

"Non saprei tenente... il siero è sconsigliato su individui così giovani."

"Potrebbe non funzionare?"

"N-Non è questo il problema... il siero funziona sempre, ma su un ragazzino così giovane potrebbe avere effetti estremamente pesanti. Il siero agisce sulle cellule neurali, potrebbe farlo impazzire o addirittura ucciderlo."

"Questo non importa, è già stato condannato a morte."

"S-Sì, ma... ma la sofferenza che..." balbettò il dottore e il tenente lo azzittì sollevando di scatto una mano.

"Le risposte che vogliamo da lui sono ben più importanti e comunque non vedo che differenza faccia il modo in cui muore. Proceda dottore."

L'uomo col camice bianco deglutì a fatica e incerto aprì la sua borsa nera sulla scrivania. "Le premetto che ci vogliono minimo un paio d'ore prima che il siero cominci a fare effetto..."

"Non è immediato?!"

"Certamente no," rispose preparando la siringa nella quale inserì lentamente un liquido trasparente. "Forse anche più di due ore. Ogni organismo reagisce in modo diverso."

"E' ridotto piuttosto male, non dovrebbe fare troppa resistenza."

"Mmh... non dipende solo dalle condizioni in cui si è," rispose il dottore. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e si piegò sulle ginocchia ma quando allungò una mano Duo gli afferrò di colpo il polso e lo strattonò facendolo cadere in avanti. Subito dopo, con quel briciolo di forza che gli era rimasta, il giovane americano cercò di rimettersi in piedi. 

Il tenente lo afferrò prontamente per le spalle e lo ributtò a terra con violenza. "Tenetelo fermo!" gridò ai due soldati. Duo si dimenò tentando di liberarsi ma la morsa dei due uomini, molto più grandi e forti di lui, fu qualcosa a cui proprio non poté scappare. Venne bloccato a terra per i piedi da uno e per le braccia dall'altro che oltretutto gli avvolse un braccio intorno al collo per tenergli ferma la testa. Duo urlò cercando di scalciare mentre il dottore gli tornava accanto dopo aver raccolto la siringa che gli era caduta dalle mani.

"Lasciatemi!! Vigliacchi!" gridò con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste.

Il soldato che lo teneva per le spalle contrasse le labbra in una smorfia di fastidio, quell'urlo gli aveva quasi rotto i timpani. "Se non stai fermo giuro che ti spezzo il collo!"

Duo urlò di nuovo disperato, sapeva cos'era il siero della verità e sapeva quali erano i suoi effetti. Non era tanto preoccupato di cosa avrebbe causato al suo cervello, quanto di quello che lo avrebbe costretto a rivelare. Avrebbe tradito i suoi amici mettendo in pericolo le loro vite, i Gundam e tutta la missione. Non poteva lasciare che una cosa simile accadesse. Si mosse di nuovo nel disperato tentativo di scappare ma la stretta dei soldati su di sé era assolutamente impossibile da sciogliere. 

"NOOOOO! Vi prego... lasciatemi... parlerò, vi dirò tutto!"

Il tenente fece cenno al dottore di fermarsi e si chinò sulle ginocchia davanti al giovane pilota. "Parlerai?"

Duo tentennò un attimo e poi annuì, i suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime che avevano cominciato a scivolargli giù per le guance mischiandosi al sangue. L'uomo in divisa elargì un ghigno di traverso, finalmente lo vedeva piangere. Scosse il capo emettendo un sospiro. "Non sono così stupido ragazzino, credo che mi diresti solo un sacco di balle. Non hai sopportato tanto per cedere ora così miseramente."

Il pilota di Deathscythe ringhiò per la rabbia e sputò centrando il tenente in piena faccia. L'uomo trasalì e di rimando colpì Duo in viso con il dorso della mano. "Procediamo," ordinò poi, la voce carica di odio. Si alzò e si pulì il viso mentre il dottore sollevava la manica della maglia nera di Duo. Il ragazzo aveva ripreso a dimenarsi e a urlare e il soldato che lo teneva tra le braccia gli coprì le labbra con una mano per farlo tacere.

Il pizzico al braccio fu doloroso, ma non tanto quanto il bruciore che la schifosa sostanza gli procurò una volta che gli fu iniettata nel sangue. Quando finalmente lo lasciarono Duo si rannicchiò in posizione fetale stringendo il braccio contro il petto, non riusciva a controllare il suo pianto e continuò a singhiozzare silenziosamente affondando sempre di più nella disperazione. La testa prese a girargli ancora di più ed ebbe la sensazione di dondolare o di essere su una zattere in un mare in tempesta. Il suo corpo fu scosso da brividi violenti e lo stomaco gli si contrasse facendolo contorcere e tossire per improvvisi conati di vomito.

"Questa crisi passerà in fretta, poi ci vorrà un'oretta perché il siero cominci ad agire e allora avrà le crisi peggiori, se le supera senza impazzire o morire vi dirà tutto ciò che volete."

"Perfetto. Riportatelo in cella, tra un paio d'ore controlleremo se ci è ancora utile o no," disse il tenente, seguì con un sorriso i soldati che trascinavano il corpo ancora tremolante del loro prigioniero e poi si volse di nuovo verso il medico. L'uomo lo fissava con occhi freddi, un'espressione di disgusto sul suo volto.

"Non credo si renda conto di quel che mi ha fatto fare."

"Siamo in guerra, mio caro dottore... siamo in guerra."

"E' una crudeltà inutile."

L'uomo in divisa da ufficiale si strinse nelle spalle e poi si accese una sigaretta. "Può andare," disse semplicemente, ciò che quel dottore aveva da dire non gli interessava assolutamente, tutto ciò che contava erano i risultati. 

Continua…

*****

Grazie per aver letto!

Commenti?! ^_^


	2. Capitolo 2

Fuga Dalla Base C-102 – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely******

**Capitolo 2**

Duo tremò violentemente mentre riprendeva i sensi con lentezza quasi insopportabile. Per prima cosa percepì l'acuto dolore che non risparmiava neppure un singolo punto del suo corpo; le braccia e le gambe, inoltre, erano pesanti ed intorpidite e sentiva forti pulsazioni sul viso dove era stato colpito più duramente. La seconda cosa di cui fu cosciente fu il duro e freddo pavimento di metallo su cui stava steso a faccia in giù. Il gelo gli stava penetrando fin nelle ossa e se da una parte lo faceva tremare per il freddo, dall'altra mitigava un poco il dolore dei numerosi colpi che il tenente e i soldati di Oz gli avevano inferto.

Piegò lentamente le braccia cercando di sollevarsi almeno in ginocchio. "Maledizione…" sussurrò tra i denti. "Mi hanno proprio massacrato." Tossì forte e l'improvviso sforzo lo fece richiudersi su se stesso per il dolore. Lottò per riprendere fiato e quando finalmente fu in grado di muoversi strisciò verso la parete opposta all'entrata riuscendo a sedersi poggiando la schiena contro il muro. La cella era una piccola stanzetta di tre metri per due, completamente inghiottita nel buio; nell'aria ristagnava un disgustoso odore di sangue e muffa ed il pavimento era sudicio. 

Il giovane pilota di Gundam portò lentamente una mano alla testa chiudendo gli occhi, un forte senso di nausea gli attanagliò la gola e lo stomaco e lui si trattenne appena dal vomitare. Sospirò mentre rifletteva su ciò che gli era accaduto e tra il torpore in cui la sua mente era avvolta si fece improvvisamente largo il ricordo di ciò che era successo. Spalancò gli occhi e freneticamente sollevò la manica della maglia riconoscendo il forellino che la siringa gli aveva lasciato. Sentì mancarsi il respiro e lentamente lasciò andare la testa all'indietro poggiandola contro il muro. _Qui si mette davvero male,_ pensò sentendo forte il desiderio di piangere; già era orribile il modo in cui avevano intenzione di usare lui e il suo Gundam ma con il siero della verità aveva davvero toccato il fondo. L'idea che presto quello schifoso veleno lo avrebbe costretto a rivelare cose importantissime che dovevano rimanere segrete lo faceva impazzire; purtroppo, più ci pensava più si rendeva conto di non poterci fare nulla conciato com'era e rinchiuso in quella microscopica cella.

Stava pensando ad un modo per togliersi la vita quando sentì uno strano tonfo al di là della parete e poi un urlo soffocato, la porta si spalancò improvvisamente e la luce che ne entrò lo abbagliò impedendogli di vedere chi stesse di fronte a lui. Quando le pupille si furono adattate al repentino cambio di luminosità, riconobbe Heero che stendeva definitivamente la guardia di Oz. Duo lo fissò attonito e i loro occhi s'incontrarono, quelli blu di Prussia, freddi e privi di emozione di Heero e quelli viola, pieni di speranza e dolore di Duo. 

"S-Sei incredibile, Heero!" balbettò il ragazzo dalla lunga treccia, le sue labbra gonfie si curvarono in un tremolante sorriso e nei suoi occhi ancora pieni di lacrime comparve un improvviso scintillio. Il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito nel momento in cui aveva riconosciuto l'amico, non solo perché aveva riacceso in lui una speranza che credeva ormai morta, ma anche perché non lo vedeva da quando quel pazzo scapestrato aveva tentato di auto-distruggersi in Siberia. Era così felice che fosse vivo e stesse bene, era così felice che fosse lì! "Se c'era una persona in grado di arrivare sin qui senza neppure aver bisogno di rubare una divisa di Oz, quello sei tu!" scherzò premendo la schiena contro il muro e facendo forza sulle gambe malferme per mettersi in piedi. Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più incurante del dolore che provocava a tutto il suo viso pesto.

Heero lo fissò senza parlare, era una sofferenza vederlo faticare a quel modo per alzarsi. Lo osservò attentamente e si accorse che nel profondo dell'animo era sconvolto da ciò che vedeva. Duo aveva diversi lividi sul viso, le labbra rotte e gonfie, un occhio talmente pesto da non riuscire quasi ad aprirlo; parte del volto era coperto dal sangue raffermo uscito da una ferita sulla testa e da un taglio sul sopracciglio destro. Aveva grossi lividi sulle braccia e certamente doveva averne sulle gambe e da come si teneva una mano contro l'addome doveva avere non poche costole rotte. Heero sentì stringersi il cuore e dentro gli esplose incontrollata un'ondata di rabbia, avrebbe voluto ridurre così chi aveva malmenato a quel modo quel ragazzino di quindici anni. Strinse lievemente gli occhi e si rese conto che ciò che stava pensando era una follia, del resto lui era lì per ucciderlo. Ma perché gli sorrideva così? Perché sembrava tanto contento di vederlo? Heero cercò di sotterrare di nuovo tutti i suoi sentimenti sotto la corazza del Soldato Perfetto e con decisione estrasse la sua pistola puntandola contro il ragazzo di fronte a sé.

Il sorriso di Duo sbiadì improvvisamente e la luce nei suoi occhi viola si spense. Tremò ed ebbe l'impressione che le gambe gli cedessero. Riuscì a restare in piedi e sospirò lievemente. La delusione fu come un pugnale nel cuore ma in fondo si rendeva conto che non sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, era stato uno sciocco a sperare che Heero fosse arrivato sin lì per salvargli la vita; l'unica cosa importante era preservare la loro missione e Duo, come prigioniero di Oz, era diventato solo una minaccia che doveva essere eliminata. Chinò un poco il viso sentendo nel cuore il dolore più forte di quello che in realtà sarebbe dovuto essere, in fondo fino a pochi istanti prima stava pensando ad un modo per togliersi la vita. Sollevò un po' il capo e cercò di sorridere di nuovo ma nei suoi occhi la luce si era spenta definitivamente e quel che ne risultò fu un sorrisino mesto carico di sofferenza. 

"Appena in tempo, Heero. Volevano usare me e il mio Gundam per aizzare le colonie…" sussurrò tentando di sembrare il più sereno possibile, ma la sua voce era un sibilo tremante e Heero tornò a provare quell'inspiegabile stretta al cuore. "A quanto pare era destino che io venissi ucciso da te… avanti, spara!" esclamò Duo stringendo gli occhi per evitare che le lacrime gli cadessero sulle guance.

Il pilota di Wing strinse più forte la presa intorno alla pistola e cominciò a premere sul grilletto. _Ma perché non ci riesco?_ Si chiese rendendosi conto che sparare quel colpo gli era impossibile, non poteva colpirlo, non poteva fargli del male, era più forte di lui.

"Ehi! N-Non vorrai spararmi sul serio?!" balbettò Duo riaprendo gli occhi, una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia ed Heero abbassò definitivamente la pistola.

"Solo se tu lo volessi. La mano destra funziona ancora, vero?" gli chiese, senza aspettare risposta gli lanciò la sua arma e si chinò a raccogliere il fucile automatico della guardia che giaceva ancora a terra priva di sensi. Duo prese al volo la pistola fissando incredulo il compagno, Heero gli giunse accanto afferrandogli il polso sinistro per portarsi il braccio dell'amico sulle spalle. Il giovane pilota di Deathscythe strinse i denti mentre faticosamente varcavano la porta.

"Da che parte andiamo? Dov'è il tuo Gundam?"

"L'ho lasciato sulla Terra, sai com'è... dava un po' troppo nell'occhio."

"Ah... e come hai pensato di scappare?"

"Dato che pensavo di ucciderti comprenderai che non ho messo appunto un piano di fuga."

Duo deglutì a fatica e sollevò leggermente il capo cercando d'incontrare lo sguardo dell'amico. "E... e se non dovessimo riuscire a scappare?"

Heero non rispose subito, si sporse al di là di un angolo per vedere se c'era qualche soldato e poi strinse nella mano un piccolo telecomando nero a distanza. "In quel caso saremo in due a dover ricorrere all'auto-distruzione." Premette il pulsante rosso sul telecomando e nei magazzini tre piani più in basso una serie di piccoli esplosivi detonarono l'uno dopo l'altro.

L'allarme cominciò ad risuonare per i corridoi della base militare ed Heero strinse di più la presa intorno al corpo dell'amico e prese a correre lungo il corridoio verso l'ascensore. Duo gli sembrò più sottile e fragile, lo sentì sussultare per il dolore e nonostante tutto continuare lo stesso a correre. Tremava e a giudicare dalle sue condizioni Heero sperò che non stramazzasse al suolo prima che fossero fuori da quella maledetta base.

Nella sala di controllo il capitano Kail corse alla console. "Che diavolo sta succedendo?" chiese.

"Esplosivi... nei magazzini," rispose il soldato seduto al computer.

"Il Gundam?"

"Dal magazzino Alfa dicono che è ancora intatto, ma il prigioniero è scappato, sicuramente con l'aiuto di qualcuno dall'esterno."

"Dannazione! Mostrami i punti in cui si sono verificate le esplosioni."

Il soldato digitò alcuni tasti e immediatamente nel grande schermo sulla parete comparve la pianta dell'area della colonia relativa alla base di Oz. Una ventina di puntini rossi lampeggiavano indicando i luoghi delle detonazioni. La studiò attentamente e poi di colpo strinse gli occhi tirandosi leggermente indietro. "L'hangar dei Mobile Suit è ancora intatto, probabilmente cercheranno di fuggire da lì. Manda immediatamente una squadra e attiva i Mobile Doll!"

"Signore, ma i Doll nella colonia potrebbero..."

"Fa come ti ho detto! Sono armi molto precise! Aziona il comando automatico!" urlò.

*****

"D-Dove stiamo andando, Heero?" balbettò Duo accasciato contro la parete all'interno dell'ascensore che saliva velocemente. Sentiva le forze venirgli sempre meno e a volte aveva la sensazione di essere sul punto di svenire. In quei momenti chiudeva gli occhi e scuoteva il capo, non poteva cedere, non ora. Vide il compagno voltarsi un istante verso di lui e nei suoi occhi lesse preoccupazione e forse anche un pizzico di pena. Si chiese se il dolore non gli stesse giocando strani scherzi.

"All'hangar dei Mobile Suit."

"Vuoi scappare da lì?!"

"Non vedo altra via di uscita."

"Hee-Heero... sarà pieno di soldati e in più ci sono i Mobile Doll..."

Il pilota di Wing tacque e si morse le labbra. "Lo so," ammise qualche secondo dopo. "Se finiamo nel loro mirino saremo spacciati. Stai indietro!" esclamò mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprivano, Duo si ritrasse dietro Heero che schiacciato nell'angolo accanto alla porta si sporse in avanti. Tre soldati puntarono i loro fucili e fecero fuoco, i proiettili si scagliarono contro di loro traforando il pannello in fondo alla cabina. Heero allungò le braccia puntando il fucile al di là delle porte dell'ascensore e premette il grilletto, una raffica di colpi partì dall'arma automatica e il rumore fu addirittura assordante.

"Duo!" urlò.

"Ci sono!" Il giovane americano premette il pulsante del telecomando che aveva tra le mani e una serie di esplosioni si susseguirono lungo il corridoio che avevano davanti. Una investì in pieno i tre soldati e la strada fu improvvisamente libera. 

"F-Fortuna che non avevi messo appunto un piano di fuga," balbettò Duo con un mezzo sorriso.

"Meglio essere previdenti..." fu la breve risposta di Heero; il ragazzo giapponese scattò fuori dalla cabina ma subito si volse indietro e afferrò Duo per un braccio per essere sicuro che lo seguisse e tenesse il passo. Altri esplosivi saltarono in aria in lontananza e i soldati di Oz si allontanarono velocemente dall'hangar dirigendosi verso il luogo delle esplosioni. Nascosti dietro un cargo merci Heero e Duo strisciarono verso un astro-trasportatore. Heero ne aprì il portello e spinse dentro Duo con forza.

"Resta qui."

"Dove vai?

"Ho un'idea, non muoverti e indossa la tuta."

Duo annuì provando un forte senso di disagio a rimanere solo, ma sapeva che non poteva essere di alcun aiuto all'amico e quindi si ritirò all'interno del veicolo chiudendosi dietro la porta.

Il pilota di Wing, invece, si allontanò di corsa arrestandosi accanto ad un trasportatore di Mobile Suit, entrò nella cabina e velocemente afferrò una delle tute spaziali indossandola. Infilò anche il casco e poi azionò il veicolo inserendo il pilota automatico. Con un balzo saltò fuori prima che il trasportatore abbandonasse l'hangar. 

I Mobile Doll, grossi robot neri e viola del modello Taurus, individuarono il veicolo che tentava di abbandonare l'hangar e registrarono l'oggetto e i Mobile Suit Leo che trasportava come nemici da distruggere. In breve tutti i Doll si scagliarono contro i Mobile Suit delle armate di Oz, sparando e disintegrandoli senza avere la minima nozione del fatto che non erano nemici. Un'improvvisa battaglia sconvolse la base militare all'esterno e all'interno.

"Cosa sta succedendo?!" urlò il capitano Kail dalla sala di comando, nel monitor apparve il volto del tenente di Oz che si era occupato degli interrogatori del pilota di Gundam catturato. L'uomo, nella camera di controllo degli hangar dei Mobile Doll, deglutì pallido in viso. "I Doll hanno registrato i Mobile Suit come nemici."

"Come diavolo è possibile?!"

"Qualcuno ha spedito fuori dall'hangar due Leo su un trasportatore, l'uscita non era consentita e i Mobile Doll..."

"Sono quei maledetti ribelli!! Dovete fermarli subito!!"

"Capitano!" esclamò il tenente e i suoi occhi si dilatarono in modo impressionante. Il capitano poté percepire il terrore attraverso lo schermo sulla parete. "I Mobile Doll stanno registrando un altro obiettivo e... ed è un astro suit!"

Heero, nella sua tuta spaziale, corse davanti ad uno dei giganteschi Doll, imbracciò il fucile e sparò numerosi colpi contro la grande macchina. Il robot assimilò immediatamente il nuovo bersaglio: un astro suit. Puntò la sua arma e fece fuoco. Con un balzo felino Heero oltrepassò il parapetto della piattaforma su cui stava e si lasciò cadere. L'esplosione alle sue spalle fu violenta e lo spinse bruscamente contro il pavimento dieci metri più in baso. Grazie alla scarsa gravità un salto simile non fu granché e lui rotolò a terra rimediando solo un paio di dolorose contusioni. In condizioni di gravità normale probabilmente si sarebbe rotto entrambe le gambe o peggio sarebbe morto. Tornò di scatto in piedi e corse velocemente verso l'astro trasportatore dove aveva fatto salire Duo. Quando entrò all'interno del veicolo spaziale si ritrovò improvvisamente una pistola puntata alla testa.

"Sono io, Duo," esclamò e il ragazzo sospirò rilassandosi, seguì Heero che correva nella cabina di pilotaggio saltando sul posto di comando. "Tra poco qui salterà tutto in aria, dobbiamo andarcene subito. Sfrutteremo la prossima esplosione."

"Non hai paura che i Mobile Doll ci attaccheranno?"

"Ho dato loro un bersaglio che costringerà questo branco di stupidi a togliere la registrazione automatica," rispose. Azionò il trasportatore e attese. La sua ultima mossa avrebbe rivolto i Doll contro tutti i soldati di Oz che indossavano una tuta spaziale. 

Il tenente nella sala di controllò spalancò gli occhi quando capì qual'era l'ultimo bersaglio assimilato dai Mobile Doll, non ebbe il coraggio di guardare la tuta che indossava e di colpo si rivolse al soldato accanto a sé. "Presto, disattiva l'attacco automatico! Disattivalo subito!!" gridò e il flash rosso sul capo di un Mobile Doll nell'hangar, brillò illuminando dello stesso colore anche le pareti della sala separata dall'altra ampia area da un enorme finestra di vetro trasparente. Il tenente trattenne il fiato mentre il colpo del cannone del possente robot si scagliava contro di lui. L'intera camera di controllo saltò in aria e il capitano Kail emise un grido osservando la terribile scena sullo schermo dinnanzi a sé. Restò impietrito per qualche istante e poi urlò con tutte le sue forze di disattivare dai Mobile Doll l'acquisizione e l'attacco automatico del bersaglio.

L'esplosione della sala di controllo fu quello che Heero stava aspettando, manovrò velocemente il trasportatore al di fuori dell'hangar semi distrutto e una volta fuori si allontanò velocemente lasciandosi dietro una cruenta battaglia ancora in corso. Duo accanto a sé trattenne il respiro finché non furono sufficientemente lontani, temendo continuamente che un Mobile Doll spuntasse davanti a loro e facesse fuoco. Macchine come quelle, guidate solo da un computer, erano veri mostri, non c'era possibilità di comunicare, quelle macchine non capivano il concetto di resa e l'unica cosa per cui erano programmate era la distruzione.

"S-Sei un genio Heero..." balbettò infine e il collega si tolse il casco tirando un profondo respiro.

"Arriveremo su L1 tra un paio d'ore."

"Ho lasciato il mio Gundam in quella base, devo andare a riprenderlo," balbettò Duo, ansia e preoccupazione nella sua voce.

"Non è importante ora."

"Non è importante?!? Non è bene che resti nelle mani di OZ!"

"Hanno catturato tutti e cinque gli scienziati e con loro probabilmente anche i progetti dei Gundam. Il tuo non serve più a niente."

Duo batté le palpebre restando a bocca aperta. "E dove sono ora?"

"Sulla base lunare. Sono solo un ostacolo ormai, vanno eliminati."

"Hee-Heero..." la determinazione nella voce dell'altro spaventò lievemente il pilota americano. Heero sapeva essere terribilmente freddo e distaccato, come se tutto ciò che gli accadesse intorno non lo interessasse, come se parlare di vita o morte non lo sfiorassero minimamente.

Tacquero e Duo sprofondò di più contro il sedile sentendosi a pezzi, non c'era un punto nel suo corpo che non gli facesse male e lui aveva tremendamente bisogno di riposo. Lentamente i suoi occhi si chiusero e lui cadde in un sonno profondo. Heero lo osservò attentamente, ancora non riusciva a capire per quale motivo avesse rischiato tanto per salvare quel ragazzo. Sarebbe stato tutto estremamente più semplice se gli avesse semplicemente sparato un colpo in testa in quella cella. Solo il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire e lui tornò con uno scatto sui comandi dell'astro trasportatore. In quel momento aveva cose più importanti su cui concentrarsi e cercò di accantonare quel complesso pensiero che era Duo Maxwell nella sua testa.

*****

"Duo?" chiamò Heero inserendo il pilota automatico, la navicella era in rotta verso L1 ed aveva abbandonato da soli trenta minuti la base di Oz sulla colonia C-102. Duo si era rannicchiato contro il sedile del secondo pilota stringendo le ginocchia al petto e sembrava essersi addormentato subito dopo essere partiti; ma il suo sonno era stato terribilmente agitato sin dall'inizio, si stringeva forte le braccia al petto tremando in continuazione, piagnucolava scotendo il capo e aveva il viso rigato dalle lacrime inconsciamente versate. Heero si slacciò le cinture di sicurezza e si alzò accostandosi all'amico. Era conciato così male! Gli sfiorò il viso con le mani spostandogli le lunghe ciocche color castagna che gli coprivano gli occhi, le ferite avevano smesso di sanguinare, ma dovevano essere curate. Gli prese una spalla nella mano e lo scosse un poco chiamandolo di nuovo. Duo spalancò improvvisamente gli occhi affondando di più nel sedile e stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo con l'intento di proteggersi.

"B-Basta… vi prego…" balbettò con voce disperata sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto. Cercò di indietreggiare ancora e sarebbe certamente caduto giù dal sedile se Heero non lo avesse afferrato per le braccia tenendolo fermo. Duo trasalì spaventato e cominciò a dimenarsi piangendo e pregando che lo lasciassero stare.

"D-Duo… sta calmo, sono io, sono Heero!" esclamò prendendogli il viso tra le mani e costringendolo a guardarlo in volto. Per qualche istante il pilota di Wing non notò alcun cenno di riconoscimento nello sguardo spento e terrorizzato dell'amico, poi un lieve bagliore brillò nei suoi occhi che sembrarono tranquillizzarsi.

"Heero…"

"Sono io… ti ricordi ora? Sei fuori dalla base di Oz, non possono più farti niente…" disse sperando di farlo tornare in sé, ma Duo, benché apparentemente più calmo, non smetteva un istante di tremare come una foglia; ripeté più volte il nome dell'amico ma Heero si chiese se lo vedesse davvero, se capisse dove fosse e cosa gli stesse accadendo. Eppure non sembrava così fuori di sé quando lo aveva tirato fuori da quella cella, cioè meno di un'ora prima. "Duo… hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?"

"…"

"Duo? Mi senti?"

"Heero…"

Heero gli strinse più forte le braccia e lo scosse un poco, ma il giovane di fronte a sé si lasciò sballottare come una bambola di pezza senza dare il minimo cenno di reazione. Il pilota dagli occhi color blu di Prussia aggrottò le sopracciglia fissando attentamente l'amico. Duo tremava, il suo viso era madido di sudore e i suoi occhi erano lucidi e… con orrore Heero si accorse che le sue pupille erano esageratamente dilatate. Gli agitò una mano di fronte al volto ma Duo non accennò neppure a seguirne il movimento. "C-Che ti hanno fatto?!" domandò sentendosi il cuore battere più forte nel petto, con una certa ansia ed urgenza gli afferrò un braccio tirando su la manica della tuta fino all'altezza del gomito ma non vide nulla, prese allora l'altra mano ma quando tentò di alzare la manica Duo si ritrasse di colpo emettendo una strano squittio disperato. Heero lo tenne più forte riuscendo nel suo intento anche se l'amico aveva cominciato ad agitarsi di più e a piangere più forte. All'interno del braccio vi era un piccolo forellino cerchiato da un ematoma violaceo piuttosto esteso.

"No!!" urlò Duo dimenandosi per calciare via il ragazzo di fronte a sé. Heero batté le palpebre incredulo e ancora scioccato e dovette indietreggiare di un passo per evitare un pugno del compagno. Solo qualche istante dopo tornò di nuovo in avanti afferrandogli i polsi nel tentativo di farlo placare.

"Duo! Sta calmo, non voglio farti del male!"

Il ragazzo urlò più forte tentando di chiudersi su sé stesso ma Heero gli afferrò il viso tra le mani costringendolo ad alzarlo.

"Basta! Sei salvo ora! Sono Heero, non mi riconosci?!"

Duo smise di agitarsi ma non di tremare e fissò l'amico di fronte a sé. "Heero?"

"Sì, Duo… sono io… ora ascoltami… mi senti, vero?"

Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi, ma alla fine il giovane dalla lunga treccia color nocciola annuì lievemente.

"Che ti hanno dato?" Duo ebbe un fremito, non rispose e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. "Mi hai sentito? Che. Ti. Hanno. Dato?" ripeté scandendo accuratamente ogni parola.

"Heero…" sussurrò Duo battendo le palpebre, copiose lacrime gli scivolarono sulle guance lasciando linee pulite tra il sangue raffermo. "Mi dispiace…"

"Di cosa?"

"M-Mi hanno fatto un sacco di..di domande sulla missione e su di voi…" balbettò con voce inferma. Heero tremò lievemente.

"Cosa gli hai detto?"

Duo non rispose subito, chiuse gli occhi e terribili ricordi gli si affollarono nella mente. Lo avevano pestato fino a farlo rimpiangere di essere nato, ma lui non avrebbe detto una parola… forse… "Non lo so…"

"Che significa che non lo sai?"

"Non v-volevo dire nulla e per questo mi..mi hanno picchiato… ma poi mi hanno dato il siero della verità…" sussurrò l'ultima frase come se ciò che implicasse fosse colpa sua e se ne vergognasse da morire. Heero spalancò gli occhi e Duo pianse più forte. "Io non so quello che ho detto, non mi ricordo! Non ricordo niente!! Non so se vi ho tradito! Heero… te lo giuro non ti tradirei mai ma… ora io… io non… Perdonami, ti prego…" urlò, cercò di piegarsi in avanti per trovare riparo tra le braccia dell'amico ma Heero lo tenne indietro e Duo tremò più forte provando un insopportabile dolore al cuore, essere respinto dal compagno in quel momento era come essere buttato nello spazio senza tuta. Si sentì scoppiare dalla sofferenza che il disprezzo dell'altro gli procurava. "Perdonami…" sussurrò di nuovo, la sua voce ormai ridotta ad un sibilo. Heero invece prese a scrutarlo in viso e se Duo avesse avuto il coraggio di aprire gli occhi avrebbe visto nello sguardo del compagno una paura ed un'angoscia tremenda, un carico di sentimenti su quel volto come mai vi era stato prima.

"Maledetti…" balbettò Heero tra i denti serrati, poggiò una mano sulla fronte del ragazzo davanti a sé e la sentì scottare. "Maledetti bastardi!" urlò riconoscendo i sintomi di quell'orribile veleno. Il tremore incontrollato, la febbre molto alta, la perdita di memoria, le difficoltà nei movimenti e nel parlare, la lentezza del pensiero e le pupille dilatate in modo innaturale che probabilmente gli alteravano la vista facendogli vedere solo macchie di luce. Quella schifezza era un'arma micidiale e quel che era peggio era che non poteva essere usata su un ragazzo di quell'età perché sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. Ma i soldati di Oz erano mostri senza scrupoli! Che importanza poteva avere per loro se Duo fosse impazzito o se quel veleno gli avesse bruciato i neuroni? Il ragazzo era destinato ad essere giustiziato, cosa cambiava per quei balordi se avesse sofferto come un cane?!

Se avesse avuto il suo Gundam con sé Heero sarebbe tornato indietro per far saltare in aria quella maledetta base di demoni.

Duo piangeva ancora, ormai a singhiozzi e quasi non riusciva a respirare. "T-Ti prego Heero…" balbettò, tra un singulto e l'altro. "Ti s-supplico, perdonami… non ti t-tradirei mai…"

"Sssh, sta calmo… lo so Duo, lo so che non mi tradiresti… ora ascoltami." Gli prese il volto tra le mani e attese che l'amico aprisse gli occhi arrossati e colmi di lacrime. "La robaccia che ti hanno dato è come un veleno, il suo effetto è cominciato da poco e tu starai un male cane; ma devi resistere, hai capito Duo? Non devi cedere."

"M-Mi sento male…"

"Lo so, ma stringi i denti…" gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo strinse a sé. "Non lasciarti andare Duo."

**** 

Durante i suoi anni di addestramento Heero aveva studiato sia la composizione chimica del siero della verità sia gli effetti che un veleno come quello comportava. Aveva ascoltato gli insegnamenti del dottor J ma niente lo aveva preparato a sopportare ciò che stava vivendo in quel momento. Le condizioni di Duo andarono peggiorando con una velocità impressionante; il ragazzo prese a contorcersi sul sedile in preda a dolori insopportabili prima all'addome, poi alla testa e infine alle braccia e alle gambe. Prima che cadesse sul pavimento Heero lo sollevò tra le braccia adagiandolo a terra. Duo si raggomitolò stringendo le braccia al petto, cominciando a sentire dolore ai polmoni. Tossì forte rigirandosi sulla schiena e tornando a richiudersi su sé stesso un istante dopo. Il suo pianto era straziante e nonostante si lamentasse di un forte senso di nausea non riusciva a vomitare. Heero cercò di calmarlo accarezzandolo tra i capelli madidi di sudore ma Duo sembrava assolutamente impossibile da acquietare. Quando prese a battere la testa contro il pavimento e a stringere le mani intorno ai capelli con l'intenzione di strapparseli, Heero si sedette sul pavimento con la schiena contro la parete e lo tirò a sé stringendolo forte tra le braccia. Duo si rannicchiò contro il petto dell'amico che gli prese la nuca in una mano per tenerla stretta contro l'incavo tra la sua spalla ed il collo. Prese a cullarlo dolcemente mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava la schiena e le spalle con ampi cerchi nel disperato tentativo di calmarlo un poco.

"A-A..i..u..t..o… Hee-ro… s-sto im..pa..ze..n-n..do… sto m-ma..lis..mo…" balbettò tra i singhiozzi.

"Devi resistere."

"N-non c..c..ce la f..a..cio più… t-ti pre..g-g..o, u-ucc..dim..mi."

Heero si ritrasse un istante per vederlo in viso inorridito da quella richiesta. "Sei impazzito?!"

"E' c-com..me se qual..cos..a mi s-stes..se dila..n-ni..ando dal..l'in..t-ter..no…"

"Non devi cedere!"

"Heero… d-dov..evi spa..rar..m-mi nel..la cel..la. P-Per..ché n-non l'h..ai f..atto?"

"Non sprecare energie in inutili domande."  
  


"R-Ris..pon..di..m-mi!"

Il pilota di Wing strinse gli occhi riducendoli a due piccole fessure. Lui non lo sapeva perché non aveva sparato, sapeva solo che non poteva fargli del male, che se Duo fosse morto non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, così come sapeva che non voleva che l'amico cedesse a quello schifoso veleno e che morisse così. Abbracciò più forte il ragazzo per tenergli ferme le braccia in modo che non si facesse del male da solo e Duo gemette per il dolore, era talmente pieno di lividi che, ovunque lo toccasse, Heero gli faceva male. Gli tenne il capo contro la sua spalla e lo accarezzò lievemente sui capelli sperando che l'amico si fosse dimenticato della domanda visto che lui non aveva alcuna risposta da dargli. Duo smise di parlare ma non di gemere e lamentarsi. Cercò di farsi ancora più piccolo per scomparire nelle braccia del compagno e presto cominciò ad avere le allucinazioni, in breve perse qualsiasi contatto con la realtà e cominciò a delirare. L'effetto del veleno stava raggiungendo il suo picco massimo e Heero dovette combattere molto per tenerlo fermo. 

Il momento più drammatico fu quando Duo cominciò ad urlare in preda a visioni del suo passato. Immagini del disastro nella chiesa in cui aveva vissuto si affollarono nella sua mente con il carico di dolore che comportavano. Il viso straziato di Sorella Helen affiorò lentamente da una profonda pozza di sangue. I suoi occhi azzurri spalancati in modo innaturale lo fissavano accusatori. Guarda cosa hai causato Duo… guarda cosa hai fatto. Duo la fissò a sua volta inorridito e, incapace di muoversi e di parlare, scosse solo il capo nel disperato tentativo di spiegarle che non voleva che una cosa simile accadesse. Un piccolo ladro, ecco cosa sei. Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto nelle sue visioni e nella realtà sobbalzò con tale violenza che Heero dovette faticare non poco per tenerlo stretto a sé. Nella sua mente Padre Maxwell era comparso alle sue spalle, un cadavere senza un braccio che barcollava sulle gambe rotte, con il cranio aperto per metà e il sangue che gli ricopriva il volto esageratamente pallido e rugoso. Duo sentì mancarsi il respiro a quell'orribile visione e i forti dolori che provava in tutto il corpo presero a farsi sentire in modo ancora più acuto, era come se lo stessero lacerando lentamente. Ti abbiamo accolto tra le nostre braccia ma tu sei rimasto il lurido ladruncolo che eri ed ecco a cosa ci hai portato. E' questo il ringraziamento? Sei un demone… un mostro! Mostro… ripeté Sorella Helen con la voce carica d'odio, Duo si volse di nuovo verso di lei e vide il resto del suo corpo emergere lentamente dalla pozza di sangue, ancora più straziato e mutilato di quello che era stato nella realtà. Provò una stretta al cuore e lottò per prendere un respiro. Heero lo sentì ansimare senza fiato e lo scostò un poco dal suo petto per poterlo vedere in viso. Una espressione di terrore contorceva i lineamenti dolci e belli di quel volto pallido come la neve, lo sfiorò sulle guance e lo sentì freddo come il ghiaccio. Mostro… tu porti la morte. Shinigami, che Dio ti maledica!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" urlò il giovane americano e la disperazione nella sua voce fu come una lama nelle orecchie del suo compagno. Heero lo sentì scalciare e dimenarsi in preda all'ennesima crisi certamente la più forte che avesse avuto. Tentò di tenerlo fermo ma il ragazzo sembrava essere impazzito e alle sue grida cominciò a mischiarsi un pianto irrefrenabile.

"Duo!! Calmati!"

"NOO!! Io non volevo, NON VOLEVO!!!"

"C-Cosa…?"

Cosa non volevi, Duo? Distruggerci? Ma è quello che hai fatto! sibilò minacciosa la voce di Padre Maxwell, il prete gli era ormai solo a pochi passi, così come Sorella Helen e Duo voltava ansiosamente il capo da una parte all'altra, mentre il terrore gli attanagliava sempre di più il cuore impedendogli di correre via. "Vi prego…" sussurrò tra i singhiozzi. "Perdonatemi…" Non meriti perdono, meriti di bruciare in quell'inferno da cui provieni! urlò padre Maxwell sollevando il braccio e battendolo forte addosso al ragazzo. Duo urlò di nuovo stringendo gli occhi e, cadendo a terra, si rannicchiò su sé stesso mentre anche Sorella Helen prendeva a colpirlo. Pugni, calci e schiaffi che gli procuravano un dolore insopportabile, gridò ancora e quando riuscì a riaprire un poco gli occhi non vide più i due religiosi che tanto avevano fatto per lui e che tanto aveva amato, ma riconobbe i soldati di Oz che lo pestavano con violenza inaudita.

"Duo! Che ti succede?! Calmati!!" urlò Heero mentre il ragazzo, liberatosi dalla sua stretta, si era rannicchiato sul pavimento coprendosi il capo con le mani inferme e pregava tra i singhiozzi che smettessero di picchiarlo. Il giovane pilota dagli occhi blu si alzò in ginocchio e, chinandosi sul quel corpo stravolto e tremante, lo prese per le spalle tentando di scuoterlo fuori dagli incubi che lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Duo pianse più forte ormai sull'orlo della follia e quando fu sul punto di cedere e di abbandonarsi a quell'orribile oscurità che stava minacciando di inghiottirlo, una voce flebile lo trattenne dal perdersi per sempre. Cercò di udire ancora quella voce in mezzo al fracasso di grida e risa che gli spazzavano la mente come un violento turbine e quando riuscì a sentirla di nuovo, nelle sue allucinazioni un terzo soldato di Oz si fece avanti chinandosi su di lui, ma non lo colpì e quando Duo si ritrasse ancora di più riducendosi ad una palletta informe tremante, il soldato lo prese gentilmente per le spalle scuotendolo lievemente e sussurrandogli parole di conforto con voce carica di preoccupazione e angoscia. Quel soldato aveva occhi blu di Prussia e ribelli capelli castani scuri.

"Duo! Ti prego, ascoltami! Torna in te, non cedere! Puoi farcela!" sussurrò Heero poggiandosi sull'amico e accostando le labbra al suo orecchio. "Tutto quello che vedi non è vero, niente è vero! Sei salvo Duo e sei con me… non avere paura, mi senti, Duo? Non lasciarti andare, resta con me, ti prego… non voglio perderti, hai capito? E' per questo che non ti ho sparato in quella cella, perché non posso perderti. Sei tutto quello che ho… non lasciarmi…"

Duo riaprì gli occhi e questa volta sul serio, fece fatica a mettere a fuoco la vista ma quando ci riuscì, chinato su di sé, riconobbe Heero che lo accarezzava con affetto e gentilezza sulla testa e sulle spalle. I loro occhi s'incontrarono e Heero intravide un lieve bagliore di riconoscimento in quegli specchi d'acqua viola colmi di lacrime e dolore e gonfi in modo esagerato. Il peggio era passato.

"Sei tornato?" gli sussurrò Heero tirandolo a sé per stringerlo di nuovo tra le braccia. Duo non riuscì a rispondergli, il dolore era ancora insopportabile e, benché le allucinazioni fossero svanite, lui si sentiva terribilmente stanco. Chiuse di nuovo le palpebre e si lasciò cullare tra le braccia dell'amico cadendo in breve in un sonno profondo privo di sogni. Heero lo guardò addormentarsi e continuò a tenerlo tra le braccia per paura di una nuova crisi che fortunatamente non si verificò. 

Era sconvolto da ciò che era successo, ma ancora di più era sconvolto da ciò che aveva detto all'amico. Era quello il motivo che gli aveva impedito di sparargli e di ucciderlo? Il fatto che non potesse perderlo? Razionalmente si rispose che era ovvio, quale altro motivo ci poteva essere nel non portare a termine una missione e uccidere una persona se non il fatto che non la si volesse perdere? Ma quel che lo scuoteva nell'animo erano le implicazioni che ciò che era accaduto comportavano. Per non voler perdere Duo voleva dire che per quel ragazzo Heero provava qualcosa che non aveva mai provato per nessuno, non si sarebbe mai fatto scrupoli neppure per uccidere il dottor J se fosse stato necessario, eppure quell'uomo lo aveva cresciuto e gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva. 

Il giovane strinse gli occhi continuando a cullare inconsciamente Duo tra le braccia. In realtà non era riuscito ad uccidere neppure Relena… gli era stato impossibile, come per Duo, anche se sentiva che la situazione era completamente diversa. Relena era un mistero per lui, la prima persona che non lo avesse temuto, gli aveva sussurrato di essere dalla sua parte e di capire come si sentisse. Come poteva uccidere una ragazza che appoggiava ciò che stava facendo? Lei odiava Oz, non avrebbe avuto senso eliminarla e Heero era un soldato non un assassino a sangue freddo, inoltre sentiva di starsi affezionando a quella temeraria rompiscatole. Ma per Duo era diverso, l'idea di perderlo gli aveva procurato un dolore nel cuore che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, era il suo migliore amico, il suo compagno, era… era… Heero non lo sapeva cos'era Duo per lui, forse come aveva detto al ragazzo poco prima, era tutto ciò che aveva.

Sospirò profondamente poggiando di nuovo la schiena contro la parete dietro di sé. Inutile starsi a scervellare troppo, i suoi sentimenti erano qualcosa coi quali non era abituato a trattare. Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di riposare un poco anche lui. Più di mezz'ora dopo, quando una spia sul pannello di controllo prese a lampeggiare emettendo un suono intermittente, Heero si svegliò all'istante, abituato come era ad avere un sonno leggero. Respirò profondamente e abbassò il capo verso Duo che ancora dormiva sul suo petto. L'allarme aveva smesso di suonare e lui scosse un po' l'amico per svegliarlo, sapeva che il ragazzo aveva bisogno di riposo, ma era ora di prepararsi, la loro fuga non era ancora finita.

"Duo… Duo svegliati."

"Mmh…" fu la debole risposta del ragazzo. Heero se lo scostò dal suo petto e con una mano sotto il mento lo costrinse ad alzare il viso. Duo aprì gli occhi quel poco che bastava per sbirciare il pilota di fronte a sé.

"Lo so che sei a pezzi, ma tra mezz'ora arriveremo su L1 ed è probabile che le guardie di Oz siano state allarmate. Conciato così attireresti un po' troppo l'attenzione, senza contare che è ora di curarti queste ferite." Disse alzandosi in piedi e lasciando che Duo si poggiasse contro la parete raggomitolandosi di nuovo. Andò in cerca del kit di pronto soccorso e trovò anche dell'acqua e delle bende. Quando tornò a sedersi accanto all'amico notò quanto ancora fosse spaventato e stravolto il suo viso ed istintivamente gli accarezzò le guance prima di lavargli via il sangue raffermo. "Ti farò un po' male." Lo avvisò poi disinfettandogli le ferite e chiudendo quella sul sopracciglio e quella sulla fronte con alcuni punti. Duo strinse i denti ma non si lamentò, nell'ultima ora e mezza aveva sopportato molto di più ed era ancora troppo intorpidito per percepire in pieno il dolore.

"Heero…"

"Mmh?"

"G-Grazie, non so… non so cosa mi sarebbe successo se tu… non fossi stato con me."

"…"

"Sei il mio migliore amico, ti voglio bene, davvero…" Duo emise uno strano singhiozzo e Heero lo guardò negli occhi dilatati e confusi mentre uno strano rossore colorava le guance pallide del ragazzo dalla lunga treccia. "Io… io non volevo dire quello che ho detto… cioè non è che non è vero che ti voglio bene, te ne voglio e come! Solo che non volevo dirtelo così… oh cielo!! L'ho fatto di nuovo!" esclamò coprendosi le labbra con le mani. Heero sorrise dentro di sé mentre fuori cercava di mantenere la sua maschera di durezza.

"E' il siero della verità. Sei nell'ultima fase, quella in cui non puoi mentire."

"Io non mento mai!"

"No, no… ma il siero ti fa dire anche quello che non vorresti."

"E'… è orribile!"

"…"

"Non posso controllarlo?!"

"Duo, è un miracolo che sei ancora vivo e sano di mente! E' un veleno troppo forte per chiunque, non si può controllare. Ma sta tranquillo, il suo effetto non dura che qualche ora."

"Fantastico…" sussurrò Duo crollando il capo.

"Togliti la tuta e la camicia, voglio controllare le tue ferite." Il pilota di Deathscythe annuì e cercò di sfilarsi il sopra della tuta ma dopo un paio di secondi si fermò abbassando le braccia.

"Non ce la faccio… non ne ho la forza…" balbettò provando una certa vergogna, chinò di nuovo il capo e Heero, colto da tenerezza e compassione, prese a svestire l'amico.

"Perché indossi un abito da prete?" chiese poi quasi senza pensarci, poggiò a terra la casacca nera e la camicia bianca e cominciò a tastargli l'addome per assicurarsi che non avesse emorragie interne. Duo lo guardò perplesso, era la prima volta che il compagno si interessasse a lui in modo così diretto. Sentì l'impulso irrefrenabile di parlare e non fu in grado di controllare la sua risposta, le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra senza che lui potesse fare nulla per decidere cosa dire.

"Perché Padre Maxwell voleva che diventassi un prete, come lui."

"Padre chi?"

"Padre Maxwell… Lui e Sorella Helen avevano accolto me e gli altri orfani nella loro chiesa, riuscirono a far adottare molti dei bambini ma con me era un'impresa disperata, dicevano che ero troppo indisciplinato e mi rimandavano indietro. Così…" la sua voce tremò mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime, non voleva raccontare quelle cose, non voleva parlare del suo passato ma non era in grado di fermarsi. "…così Padre Maxwell decise che sarei rimasto con loro per diventare prete… ma… ma i ribelli occuparono la chiesa e… e io… la Federazione…"

Heero corrugò la fronte mentre controllava due grossi ematomi sull'addome dell'amico. La Federazione, la Chiesa Maxwell, i ribelli, L2? Improvvisamente come una luce si accese in lui il ricordo della tragedia della Chiesa Maxwell avvenuta alcuni anni prima sulla colonia L2: 245 morti, un solo sopravvissuto. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi colmi di lacrime di Duo, il ragazzo parlava a stento e sembrava che ogni parola gli provocasse una sofferenza insopportabile.

"… la Federazione attaccò la chiesa perché io avevo rubato un Mobile Suit e… e…"

"Duo… che ti succede?"

"… e uccise tutti…" pianse più forte serrando gli occhi e stringendo i denti. "Non voglio parlarne…" balbettò poi facendo una gran fatica a dire altro da ciò che la sua mente plagiata dal veleno gli imponeva. "Non voglio! Ti supplico, fammi smettere!"

Heero spalancò gli occhi stupefatto, per un attimo si era dimenticato del siero della verità e non pensava che sarebbe potuta accadere una cosa simile, non voleva che Duo si sentisse costretto a dire cose che non desiderava rivelare e tanto meno ricordi che lo facevano stare così male. Quel siero era davvero un arma tremenda sulla psiche umana, il pazzo che l'aveva inventato avrebbe dovuto essere rinchiuso per l'eternità. "Basta allora, non parlare più! Non ti farò più domande."

"Ho avuto delle allucinazioni tremende su di loro… ho rivisto la chiesa e i loro corpi e… e mi accusavano di essere un mostro…"

"Duo."

"… di portare morte, di non meritare il loro perdono… ma io non volevo perderli! Non volevo che morissero!!"

"Duo!"

"… Volevo solo che quei maledetti ribelli avessero quel che volevano e ci lasciassero in pace!"

"Basta Duo!" esclamò Heero afferrando l'amico per le braccia e scuotendolo un po' finché l'altro non riaprì gli occhi smettendo di parlare. "Non devi dire niente, smettila! Questo non è un interrogatorio."

"F-Fa così male," sibilò Duo con un fil di voce, tutto ciò che aveva passato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore e gli effetti di quell'orribile droga avevano completamente abbattuto la maschera di gioia e spensieratezza che sempre indossava e tutte le difese che aveva innalzato contro i ricordi del suo tormentato passato. Si chinò in avanti cercando conforto tra le braccia del compagno del quale sentiva un disperato bisogno. "Tutti quelli che amo muoiono… vorrei non amarti Heero, ma non ci riesco, mi dispiace… io ti amo… davvero."

Heero sgranò gli occhi trasalendo impercettibilmente. Quella rivelazione lo scosse nel profondo più di quanto potesse immaginare, posò la mano dietro alla nuca dell'amico e lo strinse a sé in modo da premergli le labbra contro la sua spalla, voleva che tacesse, che smettesse di dire cose di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi e che lui stesso non voleva sentire. Duo mugugnò ancora qualche parola incomprensibile nella tuta del compagno e poi finalmente smise di parlare sfogandosi col pianto.

****

Atterrarono su L1 meno di una decina di minuti dopo. Heero obbligò l'amico a rimanere nascosto ed attendere il suo ritorno. Duo annuì lievemente mentre il peso di ciò che aveva detto cominciava lentamente a ricadergli sulle spalle. Heero tornò pochi minuti dopo con un giubbotto blu e un cappellino dello stesso colore che fece indossare al ragazzo. Gli alzò il bavero cercando di nascondergli il viso il più possibile. "Ora andiamo." Disse infine, mise le mani in tasca e s'incamminò in silenzio verso l'uscita del porto spaziale. Duo rimase indietro di alcuni passi e quando Heero si volse a guardare al di sopra della sua spalla, egli rispose con un flebile sorriso, non avrebbe potuto camminare più veloce di così neppure se avesse avuto un intero esercito di Oz dietro di sé. Gli dolevano le gambe, l'addome e la schiena e già si sentiva senza fiato. Heero attese che lo raggiungesse poi gli porse il braccio, era il massimo che potesse fare per non destare troppi sospetti; Duo accettò di buon grado infilando la mano tra il fianco e il gomito dell'amico e aggrappandosi come se fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza. Fuori dall'astroporto riuscirono a prendere un taxi e in meno di venti minuti raggiunsero il campus della scuola in cui Heero si era iscritto. Per fortuna era orario di lezione e non incontrarono quasi nessuno.

La stanza di Heero era una singola al quarto piano. Varcata la soglia vi era un piccolo atrio con una porta sulla sinistra che dava sul bagno privato. Oltre, la camera si allargava in un comodo ed ampio spazio di sei metri per cinque in cui stavano un letto ad una piazza e mezzo poggiato contro una parete, un capiente armadio e una vasta scrivania su cui giaceva silenzioso il portabile del giovane pilota. Un'ampia finestra, sopra la scrivania, dava sul cortile verdeggiante del campus scolastico. Su tutto, ovviamente, regnava un ordine quasi maniacale. Duo sospirò sentendosi a pezzi e sul punto di perdere i sensi e lentamente si mosse verso il letto.

"Bella stanza Yuy… quando la guerra sarà finita anch'io m'iscriverò in una scuola con una stanza come questa…" balbettò consapevole del fatto che probabilmente non avrebbe vissuto tanto per vedere la fine della guerra. Heero lo afferrò per un polso e lo trattenne dal sedersi sul letto. 

"Togliti quei vestiti e fatti una doccia, voglio ricontrollare le tue ferite, quella sulla fronte ha ripreso a sanguinare."

Duo gemette chiudendo gli occhi e lentamente si portò una mano alla testa. "Ecco perché cominciavo a sentirmi così stordito! Heero… non ce la faccio, ti supplico, lasciami dormire un poco."

"Dormirai poi, non voglio che ti facciano infezione."

"Forse non ti è chiaro, amico… non mi reggo in piedi!" piagnucolò sentendosi davvero privo di forze, per lui camminare sino lì era stato uno sforzo sovraumano, la febbre non gli era ancora passata ed ora anche solo stare in piedi era terribilmente faticoso per lui. Si poggiò con la schiena contro la parete e cercò di sfuggire alla presa dell'amico scivolando a terra.

"Duo, alzati," ordinò Heero strattonandolo per un braccio.

"Noooo."

"Duo!"

"Non ci riesco…" brontolò cercando di nascondere il capo nel braccio libero che aveva piegato intorno alle ginocchia. Heero sbuffò sentendo di star perdendo la pazienza. Si piegò sedendosi sui talloni e prese a svestire l'amico. Duo cercò di opporsi ma dovette rinunciare presto, Heero già normalmente era molto più forte di lui, in quel momento poi, in cui aveva la forza di un lombrico, non c'era niente che potesse fare per costringere il compagno a desistere dal suo intento. Si lasciò spogliare e quando l'unica cosa che gli rimase indosso furono i boxer, si sentì sollevare di peso e trascinare verso il bagno e dentro la doccia. "Ti aspetti che ora io mi lavi? Non ce la faccio! Lo sai che io non mento mai," balbettò socchiudendo gli occhi, si poggiò contro la parete fredda della doccia e cominciò a scivolare di nuovo verso il pavimento. Heero lo sostenne sbuffando, cercò di assumere il suo sguardo più freddo ed irritato ma quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli dell'amico, leggendovi frustrazione, tristezza ed una stanchezza davvero insopportabile, la sua espressione si addolcì involontariamente. Duo non scherzava quando diceva di non riuscire neppure a stare in piedi, del resto aveva appena fatto un viaggio di andata e ritorno per l'inferno.

Heero sospirò internamente. "Dai, ti aiuto io," disse con voce piatta, finì di spogliare l'amico e si tolse il maglione per evitare di bagnarlo.

"Wow… neanche nei miei sogni più azzardati…" Duo tacque imbarazzato e poi ridacchiò mentre un rosso acceso tornava a colorargli le guance. "Quanto hai detto che dura l'effetto di questo siero?"

"Forse ancora un'ora o due, non lo so… tu cerca di tenere la bocca chiusa."

"Ti pare facile! Uaaaaaaa!!" urlò il giovane pilota da L2 mentre un getto di acqua fredda gli investiva improvvisamente il petto e il viso.

"Cerca almeno di restare in piedi."

"Ti concedo due minuti, poi stramazzerò al suolo che tu lo voglia o no."

Heero curvò leggermente le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato, prese la treccia dell'amico nelle mani e cominciò a disfarla, con la porta della doccia aperta l'acqua cominciò a zampillargli sul volto e sulle braccia. Duo lo osservò attentamente, nessuno aveva mai avuto il permesso di toccare i suoi capelli da quando Sorella Helen era morta; era sul punto di tirarsi indietro quando si accorse che in fondo quel contatto era piacevole e che d'altra parte lui non sarebbe riuscito neppure a slacciare il fermacapelli. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò quando le mani di Heero giunsero alla nuca e a quel punto si rilassò lasciando che il compagno si prendesse cura di lui. 

Heero lo guardò chiudere gli occhi mentre gli passava le mani tra i capelli per sciogliere le ultime ciocche. L'acqua colava calda tra la folta e lunga chioma e poi giù per le sue mani. Dopo quello che Duo gli aveva rivelato, la cosa migliore sarebbe stata starne il più lontano possibile e non aiutarlo a farsi la doccia, ma il ragazzo era talmente malconcio che lui proprio non ce l'aveva fatta ad abbandonarlo a sé stesso, oltretutto le sue ferite andavano lavate e disinfettate ancora. Heero strinse lievemente gli occhi, gli faceva male vedere il corpo dell'amico così pieno di lividi, così battuto, era come se soffrisse con lui. Oltretutto gli sembrava sensibilmente dimagrito. Ma perché se ne sentiva così legato? Era vero ciò che gli aveva sussurrato quando era stato sull'orlo della pazzia, gli aveva detto che non poteva perderlo, che era tutto ciò che aveva e lo aveva pregato di non lasciarlo. Inutile negarlo, in quel momento era stato il suo cuore a parlare per lui e ogni singola parola era stata dettata dalle sue emozioni più recondite e a lui più sconosciute. Voleva bene a quel ragazzo, bene da morire e se ne era reso conto nel momento stesso in cui gli aveva puntato la pistola contro per ucciderlo. Heero chiuse l'acqua di colpo scosso dalle sue elucubrazioni, quando Duo gli aveva detto di amarlo il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito e le gambe gli avevano tremato. Perché? Perché era una cosa che assolutamente non voleva o perché…?

Prese l'accappatoio bianco appeso fuori dalla doccia e lo buttò sulle spalle dell'amico. Duo lo indossò a fatica e barcollando uscì dal box di vetro, era davvero al limite. Heero se ne accorse e lo sostenne sino al letto.

"Ora Yuy, p-posso dormire?" balbettò Duo mentre il compagno gli strofinava i capelli con un asciugamano. Gettò la spugna bianca a terra e poi prese la cassetta dei medicinali.

"Ci metterò solo due minuti," assicurò porgendogli un paio di boxer puliti che Duo indossò con molta lentezza e difficoltà, poi prese a disinfettargli le ferite e a passargli una pomata sugli ematomi. Il giovane pilota di Deathscythe, seduto sul bordo del letto, si lasciò curare senza aprire bocca il che la diceva lunga su quanto potesse essere stanco; lentamente prese ad accasciarsi sempre di più in avanti e Heero dovette ritirarlo su almeno un paio di volte per evitare che cadesse. Quando infine accese il phon per asciugargli i capelli, Duo emise un lamento disperato.

"Hee-Heero!"

"Non è colpa mia se hai quest'ammasso di capelli! Vuoi prenderti una polmonite?!"

Duo non rispose e si piegò di lato poggiandosi al petto dell'amico e sprofondando tra le sue braccia. Heero lo tenne stretto a sé continuando ad asciugargli i capelli, se li avesse avuti corti non avrebbe certo dovuto sopportare tutto quello! Era vero però che Duo senza treccia non sarebbe stato Duo, quei capelli gli davano un fascino incredibile. Erano morbidi e lisci come la seta e Heero si ritrovò a passargli le mani tra le ciocche castane più per piacere che per necessità. Smise di colpo quando sentì le spalle del compagno sussultare contro il suo petto. Spense il phon e attese… un altro sussulto e poi un altro ancora. Corrugò la fronte confuso e si chinò per vedere il ragazzo in viso: due grossi lacrimoni gli rigavano le guance e lui tremava per il pianto che non riusciva a controllare.

"Duo, ma cosa…?"

"Lasciami stare Heero… ti prego…" mormorò, le forze completamente prosciugate. Si rannicchiò di più contro il petto dell'amico che, provando un certo senso di colpa, lo allontanò da sé facendolo stendere e coprendolo poi con il piumino piegato ai piedi del letto. Duo piagnucolò ancora un poco ma poi, finalmente libero di lasciarsi andare, si addormentò nel giro di pochi istanti. Il suo sonno fu profondo e tranquillo per cinque ore, tempo in cui Heero fece una doccia, controllò le informazioni su Oz che riuscì a _rubare_ con il suo portatile ed infine procurò del cibo per sé e per l'amico. 

Era mezzanotte passata quando Duo cominciò ad agitarsi e a lamentarsi raggomitolandosi sempre di più in una posizione fetale. Heero, seduto alla scrivania di fronte al suo computer, lo lasciò stare per un po', poi si spostò silenziosamente con la sua sedia dotata di rotelle e allungò una mano accarezzando il ragazzo sulla testa. Duo batté lievemente le palpebre e deglutì a fatica, scottava molto ed era sudato. Il giovane giapponese prese la bottiglia d'acqua e riempì un bicchiere alzandosi poi dalla sedia e sedendosi sul bordo del letto accanto all'amico.

"Duo..." sussurrò e l'altro batté di nuovo le palpebre ma non rispose, aveva le labbra secche e screpolate e certamente aveva bisogno di bere, la febbre alta lo stava disidratando. Con dolcezza Heero lo aiutò a sollevarsi un poco e gli poggiò il bicchiere di vetro alle labbra. Duo, stordito ed esausto, si aggrappò al compagno come se fosse stata la sua unica via di salvezza e faticosamente mandò giù l'intero contenuto del bicchiere. "Cerca di dormire ancora..." disse Heero facendo stendere di nuovo il compagno sul letto. Duo non rispose, non ne aveva le forze, chiuse gli occhi e il pilota di Wing tornò al lavoro sul suo computer. 

Quando però il giovane americano riprese a piagnucolare in preda a chissà quali incubi, Heero spense il suo portatile sentendosi ormai esausto e andò ad infilarsi sotto le coperte accanto al compagno; in fondo anche lui cominciava a sentire il bisogno di riposare e il letto era sufficientemente grande per accogliere entrambi. Duo gli si rannicchiò immediatamente vicino e Heero provò come primo impulso quello di allontanarlo ma non lo fece e lo tirò a sé stringendolo tra le braccia. Una cosa che non aveva mai sopportato era il contatto umano. Gli avevano insegnato ad essere un soldato freddo e distaccato ma Duo era riuscito, chissà in quale modo, ad andare oltre quella barriera. Nel periodo che avevano trascorso insieme sulla Terra era riuscito, un po' alla volta, ad avvicinarsi a Heero sino al punto che ora stringerlo tra le braccia non causava più alcun disagio al giovane giapponese.

"Scotti ancora molto," sussurrò poggiando la guancia contro la fronte dell'amico che tremava per il freddo e la febbre. Il pilota di Deathscythe ovviamente non rispose ma inconsciamente si sentì avvolgere da un intenso calore che gli trasmise un profondo senso di sicurezza e protezione; si strinse più forte a Heero e finalmente sprofondò di nuovo in un sonno tranquillo privo di incubi.

*****

Un'alba artificiale cominciava ad illuminare lievemente l'interno della colonia di un pallido colore rosato quando Duo riprese lentamente i sensi uscendo dal torpore di una sana e lunga dormita. Sorrise crogiolandosi nel torpore che gli avvolgeva il corpo. Nell'ultima settimana aveva sofferto molto freddo, prima nel suo Gundam, le cui batterie si erano quasi interamente scaricate, e poi nella cella della base di Oz, dove la temperatura doveva essere inferiore ai 15 gradi. Non gli sembrava vero essere immerso in tutto quel calore e per la prima volta dopo giorni si sentì bene! Si stiracchiò lievemente e si accorse di essere circondato da due forti braccia, sorpreso aprì gli occhi assonnati e il cuore gli saltò un battito quando si rese conto che Heero non solo dormiva accanto a lui ma che oltretutto lo teneva stretto a sé. Se quello era un sogno pregò di non svegliarsi.

_Meglio richiudere gli occhi_, pensò affondando di più contro il petto dell'amico. Non sapeva per quale motivo si fosse innamorato di quel ragazzo, Heero era per certi versi molto diverso da lui e non si poteva certamente dire che fosse una persona socievole, ma nonostante tutto Duo sentiva di provare per quello scapestrato di un giapponese qualcosa che andava ben oltre l'amicizia e se prima non aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo neppure a sé stesso, ora il siero della verità aveva fatto sì che lo rivelasse persino a Heero. Nonostante l'incredibile ammissione, il compagno non lo aveva allontanato a male parole, anzi aveva fatto di tutto per aiutarlo; Duo non era così credulone ed ingenuo da concludere che quindi Heero ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, ma almeno gli faceva capire che l'amico tenesse a lui e che quanto meno gli voleva bene. Per quell'ex-ragazzino di strada questa era già una gran cosa!

Respirò profondamente inalando l'odore di Heero che aveva imparato a riconoscere nel periodo che avevano trascorso insieme sulla Terra; quei due mesi nella scuola avevano significato per loro più di quanto potessero immaginare. Se Duo avesse potuto sarebbe rimasto così per sempre; sfortunatamente il suo stomaco non la pensava allo stesso modo e brontolò talmente forte che persino Heero si mosse e il torpore del sonno cominciò lentamente a scivolare via. In quel momento Duo si accorse di avere anche terribilmente sete e si sporse verso il comodino cercando di scavalcare Heero ed allungò un po' il braccio per arrivare alla bottiglia d'acqua.

Il pilota di Wing aprì gli occhi confuso dall'inaspettato peso che sentì sul suo petto. Sopra di sé riconobbe il viso pieno di lividi di Duo e quando l'amico abbassò lo sguardo gli sorrise imbarazzato. "Che stai facendo?" chiese Heero in tono piatto accigliandosi. 

"Scusa amico, m-ma muoio di sete," balbettò tirandosi indietro e scivolando giù dal petto del compagno, il suo sorriso svanì in una smorfia di dolore e lui non poté reprimere il lamento che scappò dalle sue labbra.

"Non muoverti baka," rimproverò Heero e subito si sollevò seduto prendendo la bottiglia e il bicchiere sul suo comodino, versò dell'acqua e porse il bicchiere a Duo. Il ragazzo dovette faticare non poco per mettersi seduto e quando ci riuscì ebbe bisogno di una buona manciata di secondi per riprendersi e tenere a bada il dolore; strinse un braccio intorno all'addome e solo dopo sollevò il capo verso Heero, il viso rosso come il fuoco e gli occhi lucidi come specchi d'acqua. L'amico non poté fare a meno di provare una stretta al cuore. Finalmente Duo entrò in possesso del bicchiere d'acqua ma le sue braccia tremavano talmente tanto che dovette tenere il bicchiere con entrambe le mani per non versarsi l'acqua addosso. Poggiare l'oggetto di vetro contro le labbra tagliate e gonfie lo fece trasalire ma nonostante tutto mandò giù l'acqua tutto d'un fiato. "Vacci piano," ammonì Heero e Duo abbassò di colpo il bicchiere vuoto ansimando per riprendere fiato.

"Ancora," sibilò e il compagno gli versò altra acqua.

"Come ti senti?"

"M-Mi fa male da per tutto e... e ho fame Heero... è da quando siamo partiti dalla Terra che non ho un pasto decente."

"E' quasi una settimana..." si stupì il giovane giapponese; Duo ridacchiò imbarazzato ed annuì.

"Le scorte che avevo nel mio Gundam sono finite presto e alla base di Oz mi davano quel che bastava per non morire di fame... ora ho lo stomaco così vuoto che mangerei un elefante!"

Heero lo osservò per un attimo, aveva avuto ragione quando aveva pensato che l'amico fosse dimagrito; negli ultimi giorni doveva essersela vista terribilmente brutta, incredibile avesse ancora tutte quelle energie per sorridere. Duo era davvero un individuo fuori dal comune. Posò la bottiglia sul comodino e si alzò andando in cerca del cibo che aveva comprato il giorno prima. "Ce la fai a metterti in piedi?" domandò accanto alla scrivania.

"Sì, certo che ce la faccio!" lo sentì esclamare Heero, la voce sicura di Duo fu seguita dal fruscio delle coperte ma ciò che seguì poi fu qualcosa che il pilota di Wing non si era aspettato. Sentì un tonfo sordo e subito si volse verso il letto riconoscendo l'amico seduto a terra che si guardava intorno tremante. Quando Duo alzò il capo aveva gli occhi leggermente dilatati e uno sguardo sinceramente perplesso ed anche un po' spaventato. Le sue gambe non avevano retto un solo istante e lui era finito subito con il sedere sul pavimento. "Io c-credevo di... credevo che..."

"Non ce la fai?" ripeté Heero avvicinandosi al compagno e Duo balbettò ancora scosso, non gli era mai capitato che il suo corpo non rispondesse ai suoi comandi sino a quel punto. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi ma gli fu praticamente impossibile e alla fine Heero si chinò avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al petto e tirandolo su di peso.

"G-Grazie amico..." balbettò Duo di nuovo seduto sul letto.

"Non stupirti, sei conciato male e certamente hai ancora la febbre; sarebbe stato strano se fossi riuscito a metterti in piedi senza problemi. Senti, ieri ti ho comprato uno di quei panini che volevi mangiare sempre quando eravamo sulla Terra," disse Heero tornando a prendere la busta che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania. 

Duo dilatò gli occhi e sul suo viso macchiato dai lividi si disegnò un ampio sorriso. "Hamburger?!"

"Sì, ma forse non è il caso che lo mangi, ti sei appena svegliato e non stai ancora bene..."

"Dà qua, dà qua!!" esclamò Duo agitando le mani per fargli cenno di portargli il panino. Afferrò di colpo la busta e andò in cerca dell'hamburger azzannandolo poi con una voracità fuori dal comune. Certamente stava morendo di fame.

Heero si accigliò incrociando le braccia al petto. "Secondo me era meglio se mandavi giù qualcosa di caldo. Ho del latte e un piccolo fornello elettrico per scaldarlo. Dei biscotti sarebbero andati meglio di quel... quel..."

Duo scosse il capo mordendo di nuovo il suo panino. Con tre mozzichi era già a metà hamburger e mandò giù così di fretta quel boccone che quasi si strozzò. Tossì battendosi il pugno contro il petto e Heero gli porse subito un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non dovresti mangiare così di fretta."

"Non preoccuparti!" ribatté il ragazzo americano con la bocca piena deglutì di nuovo ma ebbe la sensazione che un sasso gli cadesse nello stomaco. Strinse di scatto gli occhi e si premette una mano sullo stomaco emettendo un lamento di dolore. Non mangiava da giorni e probabilmente il suo stomaco non aveva accettato di buon grado quell'improvvisa e brusca intrusione. Lasciò ricadere il pezzo di panino avanzato nella busta che gli scivolò dalle mani tremanti finendo a terra.

"Duo...?"

"C-Credo di sentirmi m-male..." La nausea gli serrò di colpo la gola e lui si piegò di più su sé stesso premendo una mano sulla bocca. "C-Credo di star per vomitare..."

Heero lo afferrò per un braccio per metterlo in piedi ma le gambe di Duo non ressero e il ragazzo sarebbe certamente caduto di nuovo se il pilota di Wing non l'avesse sostenuto. Senza fatica Heero lo portò fino in bagno e lasciò che l'amico si accasciasse vicino al water in cui diede di stomaco un istante dopo.

"Te l'avevo detto," rimproverò il giovane da L1 mentre Duo tossiva sentendosi lo stomaco arrivare in gola.

"S-Sai Heero... credo che quasi quasi l'idea del latte caldo non sia poi tanto male."

Il pilota di Wing sorrise anche se solo con un angolo delle labbra e poi prese uno dei suoi asciugamani bagnandolo sotto l'acqua corrente del lavandino. Tirò lo scarico del water e subito dopo si chinò accanto all'amico passandogli la spugna morbida ed umida sul volto arrossato dalla febbre e dagli sforzi per i conati di vomito. Duo chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il compagno si prendesse cura di lui. Quando rialzò le palpebre i loro sguardi s'incontrarono ed ebbero la sensazione che gli ultimi mesi che li avevano tenuti separati non fossero mai passati; fu come essere ancora in quella scuola sulla Terra, nella stessa stanza che dividevano. Il legame che avevano faticosamente raggiunto all'epoca era ancora vivo e forte in loro: erano amici, innanzitutto amici, indipendentemente dal fatto che Duo provasse qualcosa di più per il ragazzo di fronte a sé.

"M-Mi sei mancato Heero..." sussurrò il giovane americano, si chinò leggermente in avanti e posò il capo contro la spalla del compagno che in silenzio gli passava l'asciugamano dietro al collo. "Credevo che non ti avrei più rivisto quando il tuo Gundam saltò in aria. Mi ero ripromesso di prenderti a calci nel sedere per quello che avevi fatto se mai ti avessi rincontrato."

"Non l'hai fatto."

Duo rise e scosse il capo. "Solo perché non ne ho le forze, aspetta che mi riprenda. Auto-distruggerti con il tuo Gundam... che ti era saltato in testa, Heero?"

"Era solo una missione come tutte le altre."

Il pilota di Deathscythe sollevò di nuovo il capo scambiando con il compagno uno sguardo carico di dolore. " S-Solo una missione?! Farti saltare in aria era solo una missione?!"

"E' una cosa a cui dobbiamo essere preparati, tu stesso avresti dovuto usare il dispositivo per l'auto-distruzione quando i soldati di Oz ti hanno catturato."

Duo sorrise chinando lo sguardo. "E' quello che ho tentato di fare, ma non ha funzionato."

Gli occhi di Heero si dilatarono leggermente e si accorse che in fondo al cuore gli aveva fatto male sapere che l'amico aveva rischiato di morire; perché gli faceva sempre così male pensare che qualcosa di brutto potesse accadere a Duo? Forse perché erano amici, Heero non aveva mai avuto un amico. Era la stessa cosa che provava il ragazzo americano? Per questo se la prendeva tanto per il folle gesto che Heero aveva commesso qualche mese prima in Siberia?

"Quello che voglio dirti," continuò Duo, "non è che non dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità di auto-distruggerci ma di cercare di evitarla il più possibile, cercare sempre altre vie. Quel giorno, sulla Terra... non era necessario." 

"Duo, rischiamo la vita tutti i giorni, non vedo cosa cambi."

"Una cosa è combattere, un'altra è uccidersi. La vita è..."

"La vita è poca cosa," si affrettò a dire Heero interrompendo l'amico. "Soprattutto la mia."

"Stupido idiota! Come puoi pensare una cosa simile?!"

"Sei tu uno stupido Duo, noi non siamo che pedine..."

"Questo lo so, ma non significa che la vita di un soldato sia poca cosa. Ho visto un sacco di gente morire e non c'è una sola persona per la quale penso che la vita valesse poco, neppure i soldati di Oz o della Federazione che ho ucciso io stesso. N-Non farlo mai più se non sarà assolutamente necessario. Heero, abbiamo già poche possibilità di sopravvivere alla guerra, non ti ci mettere anche tu a cercare di ucciderti."

Si fissarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, l'uno sostenne lo sguardo dell'altro sin quando Heero lanciò l'asciugamano nel lavandino e si mise in piedi sollevando Duo con sé. Lo riportò in camera facendolo stendere di nuovo sul letto, evidentemente per lui quella discussione finiva lì.

"Ti preparo il latte," disse infine Heero e la tensione tra loro si allentò.

Quel pasto per Duo fu certamente migliore del panino ed il suo stomaco non si ribellò come aveva fatto prima.

"Heero..." chiamò il pilota di Deathscythe mentre posava la tazza vuota sul comodino. Il compagno seduto alla scrivania davanti al suo computer si volse solo un istante per fargli sapere che lo stava ascoltando. "Non devi andare a lezione?"

"No, ho avvisato che sto male."

"Resti con me?!"

Heero annuì con un rapido cenno del capo. 

"Grazie..."

"Non ti reggi in piedi, cos'altro volevi che facessi? Perché ora non cerchi di dormire un poco?"

Duo annuì chinando lo sguardo ma non si stese e continuò a fissare le lenzuola tra le sue dita mordendosi le labbra. "Heero..."

"Hn?" 

"Non hai paura di quello che posso aver detto ai soldati di Oz?" balbettò timoroso d'intraprendere quel discorso. Il pilota di Wing abbandonò il suo portatile e si volse verso l'amico seduto nel letto.

"Mi fido di te Duo... se dici di non aver parlato ti credo." Duo sentì il cuore saltargli un battito e i suoi occhi si dilatarono per lo stupore. "Oltretutto," continuò Heero. "Se tu avessi parlato non ti avrebbero mai dato il siero della verità."

"E se a causa di quel veleno io avessi rivelato qualcosa?"

"Sta tranquillo, non è possibile. Quando il siero ha fatto effetto tu eri già con me."

"Già, è vero..." sussurrò Duo ricordando con disagio ciò che aveva rivelato all'amico. Sentì Heero alzarsi dalla sua sedia e poi sedergli accanto sul materasso; la sua mano fresca gli sfiorò il viso e poi gli premette contro la fronte.

"Continui ad avere la febbre," gli disse e subito prese delle medicine da sopra il comodino; riempì il bicchiere con dell'acqua porgendo il tutto al compagno che mandò giù due pasticche. "Dormi Duo..." sussurrò, la voce più gentile del solito. Il pilota da L2 non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e lentamente si stese completamente sul letto lasciando che Heero gli sistemasse il piumino sulle spalle. Non riusciva a credere di avergli detto che l'amava! Chiuse gli occhi e la stanchezza ed il sonno ebbero presto la meglio sul suo corpo provato e lui si addormentò in pochi secondi, nella mente ancora il timore per ciò che aveva rivelato al suo migliore amico.

Heero lo guardò addormentarsi e fu tentato di accarezzarlo sui capelli. Spalancò gli occhi scosso dai suoi stessi desideri e di fretta si rimise in piedi tornando al suo portatile che silenzioso attendeva sulla scrivania.

Continua…

*****

Ciao a tutti!!


	3. Capitolo 3

Fuga Dalla Base C-102 – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely******

**Capitolo 3**

Ci vollero tre giorni prima che a Duo la febbre calasse completamente e altri due prima che riuscisse a restare ben saldo sulle sue gambe. Durante le notti non faceva altro che avere incubi su ciò che aveva passato e solo quando Heero gli era accanto si sentiva tranquillo. Lentamente si stava riprendendo psicologicamente mentre il suo corpo guariva in fretta.

"Questa colonia non è affatto male," commentò Duo mentre affianco a Heero camminava lungo una delle vie principali della colonia L1. La strada era ancora affollata nonostante l'abbassamento delle luci artificiali indicava che era sera, le 7:30 precisamente. 

Heero si guardò un poco intorno e si strinse nelle spalle. "Niente di speciale..." disse infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, si volse verso Duo che non faceva altro che guardarsi intorno portandosi a volte distrattamente alle labbra la cannuccia del bicchiere di carta che teneva tra le mani. Sembrava molto curioso e Heero si chiese cosa attirasse tanto la sua attenzione. Lo scrutò con più attenzione; il bavero del giubbotto blu sollevato e il cappellino sul capo gli coprivano il viso ma non erano sufficienti a nascondere i lividi che ancora macchiavano il suo volto. L'occhio fortunatamente si era sgonfiato, rimaneva soltanto una bordatura viola scuro-bluastra ma almeno ora riusciva a tenerlo aperto normalmente; le labbra non erano più gonfie, inoltre il taglio sull'occhio si stava rimarginando e Heero avrebbe potuto togliergli i punti anche il giorno dopo. La sua andatura però era ancora lenta e un po' traballante, le sue mani tremavano leggermente e ogni tanto si stringeva una mano contro l'addome dove aveva le costole rotte. Di sicuro Duo aveva un alto limite di sopportazione del dolore dato che si lamentava pochissimo. Heero sospirò e volse lo sguardo verso terra; presto avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo, gli scienziati erano stati catturati e rinchiusi nella base lunare e lui avrebbe dovuto ucciderli, erano diventati solo pericolosi ostacoli alla missione e non poteva lasciarli in mano ad Oz che certamente avrebbe cercato di sfruttarne le conoscenze. Guardò di nuovo Duo e sentì che l'idea di lasciarlo gli procurava un incomprensibile dolore al cuore. Negli ultimi sei giorni passati insieme si era di nuovo abituato ad avere l'amico intorno e qualcosa dentro di sé gli sussurrava che non voleva perderlo.

"Niente di speciale? Amico, dovresti farti una passeggiata su L2, quella sì che non è niente di speciale, anzi... direi che fa un po' tanto schifo."

"Me ne hai già parlato, quando eravamo sulla Terra."

"Oh... e te ne ricordi?"

"Ovviamente."

Duo sorrise e poi si fermò davanti ad un negozio di elettrodomestici riconoscendo in uno dei televisori in esposizione alcuni soldati di Oz. Il telegiornale parlava degli sforzi dell'Organizzazione per liberare le colonie dal predominio della Federazione.

"Accidenti... ma come si fa a credere a tutte quelle stupidaggini?" brontolò seccato e poi strappò dal muro un cartello che riportava la sua foto: era un ricercato ormai. Heero non rispose e affondò di più le mani in tasca riprendendo a camminare solo per arrestarsi un secondo dopo davanti all'entrata di un grande centro commerciale. Al di sopra delle ampie porte di vetro era stato posto un enorme schermo televisivo sul quale stavano trasmettendo le ultime immagini provenienti dalle basi di Oz in cui le nuove reclute provenienti dalle colonie stesse venivano addestrate. Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione che il suo cuore fosse stato attraversato da un brivido. Accanto a sé Duo emise un singhiozzo strozzato e il bicchiere di carta gli cadde dalle mani quando sullo schermo apparve il suo Gundam: Deathscythe.

Il cronista del telegiornale stava descrivendo l'ultima prova a cui la recluta avrebbe dovuto sottostare: distruggere il Gundam, simbolo di guerra e causa di tutti i mali delle colonie. Duo deglutì a fatica scotendo il capo mentre il suo viso impallidiva visibilmente.

"N-No... non è possibile..." sussurrò stringendo i pugni, nel suo petto il cuore aveva preso a battere come impazzito. Deathscythe era più di una macchina per lui, era un compagno, un fratello. Era il suo Gundam. "Tieni duro amico... non temere, andrà tutto bene..." balbettò Duo fissando con gli occhi sgranati il grande schermo che dominava la piazza da sopra l'ingresso del famoso centro commerciale. Heero scrutò l'amico con attenzione, il giovane americano era impallidito sotto il cappello e aveva preso a tremare, le sue parole di conforto rivolte al Gundam erano più una litania per dare speranza a sé stesso piuttosto che a Deathscythe, del resto il Gundam era spacciato ormai. Vide Duo avanzare sotto il grande schermo e lo seguì sentendosi crescere dentro ansia e preoccupazione, tutto intorno riecheggiavano le parole dello speaker che esaltava le nuove reclute di Oz, pronte a mettere la loro vita in pericolo per il bene delle colonie stesse e di Oz, salvatore dello spazio. Quelle assurde parole stavano trafiggendo il cuore dei due giovani piloti, ma mentre Heero sopportava in silenzio, Duo sembrava divenire sempre più inquieto. Il Mobile Suit di Oz, cambiò il suo cannone con uno di gundanium e lo puntò contro il nero bersaglio. Duo sussurrò ancora qualcosa quasi senza voce e Heero si guardò intorno notando dei soldati di Oz poco distanti, con un'espressione così sul volto Duo non poteva passare inosservato. Si avvicinò di più al compagno ma, un istante prima di rivolgergli la parola, il cannone nelle mani di acciaio del Mobile Suit sparò. Il colpo fu devastante, invase in pieno il Gundam inerme e riuscì ad andare oltre le sue portentose difese. 

"No..." mormorò Duo, le lacrime agli occhi, mentre incredulo vedeva il suo Deathscythe andare in pezzi. La gente intorno a loro prese ad esultare: grida, urla di approvazioni, incitamenti e risate; il caos salì alle stelle e Duo sentì scoppiare testa e cuore. Strinse i pugni con forza e prese a tremare di più, di colpo serrò gli occhi voltando di scatto le spalle al maxi schermo. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" urlò con tutte le sue forze. Heero trasalì stupefatto e vide più di qualcuno nei dintorni voltarsi nella loro direzione, anche i soldati di Oz sembrarono notarli.

"Duo..." richiamò Heero con tono di rimprovero, afferrò le spalle del compagno ma il pilota da L2 si scrollò di dosso l'amico, sembrava impazzito dalla rabbia e dal dolore. I soldati di Oz presero a camminare nella loro direzione. Heero sentì saltarsi il cuore in gola, non potevano farsi prendere così dopo la loro rocambolesca fuga dalla base in cui avevano rinchiuso Duo. Di nuovo prese il giovane americano per le spalle e lo tirò a sé stringendolo tra le braccia con tutta la forza che aveva. Poggiò una mano dietro alla nuca di Duo e gli premette il viso contro la sua spalla in modo da soffocare il suo pianto isterico.

"Maledetti!" farfugliò Duo rosso in viso e con le guance e gli occhi colmi di lacrime. "Ci hanno voltato le spalle!"

"Basta Duo, sta zitto."

"Eravamo pronti a morire per loro ed ecco come ci ripagano! Bastardi! Vigliac.."

Heero strinse di più l'amico contro la sua spalla per farlo tacere e prese a tirarlo via dalla folla e dalle guardie nemiche che si facevano sempre più vicine. Duo non collaborava, tremava e restava rigido per lo shock e l'altro ragazzo dovette letteralmente trascinarlo via. Imboccarono un vicolo stretto e in ombra ma a quella velocità non c'era modo che sfuggissero ai soldati; come se non bastasse Duo sussultò per il pianto e le sue gambe si fecero improvvisamente molli, il carico emotivo doveva essere diventato eccessivo da sopportare. Heero sentì le ginocchia dell'amico piegarsi e se rapidamente non lo avesse afferrato per la vita, Duo sarebbe certamente caduto a terra. Nello scivolare verso il basso il suo cappellino blu urtò contro la spalla di Heero e, sfilandosi, cadde a terra.

"Duo!" chiamò Heero con voce bassa ma decisa, poggiò la schiena contro il muro ricoperto di mattoni grigi e sentì il ragazzo crollargli di più addosso. "Cerca di calmarti, stanno arrivando delle guardie!"

Il pilota dalla lunga treccia sembrò non averlo sentito e continuò a piangere, Heero guardò verso la folla nella piazza e tra le gente vide i soldati di Oz farsi strada verso il vicolo. Non aveva più tempo, in un modo o nell'altro doveva evitare che li prendessero. Un attacco diretto era impensabile, quegli uomini erano in tre, armati e allerta, inoltre Duo non sarebbe stato un aiuto ma solo un peso. Ormai i tre soldati erano fuori dalla folla. Heero tremò e, mentre con la sinistra continuava a sorreggere Duo per la vita, alzò di colpo l'altra mano poggiandola sulla guancia del compagno in modo da coprirgli il più possibile il viso, troppo noto dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti; l'istante successivo premette le labbra contro quelle di Duo e socchiuse gli occhi tenendo sempre lo sguardo sulle guardie.  

Duo sussultò spalancando gli occhi all'improvvisa pressione. Sentì le labbra morbide di Heero contro le sue e per un secondo le sue gambe tremarono di più minacciando di cedere definitivamente. Heero lo strinse più a sé e qualcosa scattò nel compagno che alzò le braccia cingendole intorno alla vita e al collo dell'altro ragazzo; si aggrappò a Heero come se fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza, il suo unico conforto in quel momento di disperazione e lo strinse a sé come se perderlo avrebbe significato perdere la vita. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi colmi di lacrime e aprì le labbra come esplicito invito ad intensificare quel bacio. Heero s'irrigidì istantaneamente, spalancò gli occhi e li spostò dalle guardie, ormai vicine all'entrata del vicolo, a quelli di Duo che erano serrati con forza; sentì sfiorarsi le labbra con la lingua e fu tentato di respingere il ragazzo, contrariamente, però, accettò l'invito silenzioso e aprì a sua volta le labbra intensificando il bacio. In tutta la sua giovane vita non aveva mai baciato nessuno, aveva passato la sua infanzia e l'adolescenza con un gruppo di adulti che tutto ciò che gli avevano insegnato era combattere e fare spionaggio; non si era mai neppure posto la domanda di come potesse essere dare un bacio, per lui era semplicemente una cosa inesistente, non aveva nulla a che fare con la guerra quindi di conseguenza niente a che fare con lui. Senza accorgersene chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò lentamente, la bocca di Duo era calda ed accogliente, dolce per la coca cola appena bevuta e morbida. Più il bacio procedeva più si rendeva conto che se ne sentiva assorbito e gli piaceva non solo perché era un bacio, ma perché era Duo; le sue guance rigate dalle lacrime che Heero tentava di cancellare accarezzandolo con il pollice, il suo odore, i suoi capelli, il suo corpo contro il suo e le sue braccia strette intorno alla vita e al collo che tenevano la presa come se senza sarebbe morto. Heero ebbe la sensazione che la testa prendesse a girargli e che le gambe gli divenissero molle, rinsaldò la presa sul compagno e lo sentì gemere mentre il bacio diveniva così intenso da togliere il fiato. Stava perdendo il controllo. Di colpo Heero spalancò gli occhi e si tirò indietro col capo interrompendo il bacio. Duo tremò emettendo un lamento di delusione per il perduto contatto; aprì leggermente gli occhi e per un istante intravide lo sguardo sconvolto del compagno, allargò di più gli occhi e Heero riacquistò immediatamente la sua maschera di freddezza mentre nel petto il cuore gli batteva ancora all'impazzata. Guardò verso l'entrata del vicolo ma i soldati di Oz erano scomparsi, mentalmente si diede dell'idiota per aver perso la lucidità e non aver seguito i movimenti del nemico. Fortunatamente le cose erano andate bene.

Heero tornò con lo sguardo sul compagno e si accorse che entrambi tenevano ancora ben salda la presa l'uno sull'altro. Duo lo scrutava con gli occhi perplessi e ancora colmi di lacrime. "I soldati se ne sono andati..." bisbigliò Heero quasi senza voce e vide un guizzo di dolore attraversare lo sguardo di Duo, forse si era reso conto del perché di quel bacio. Sentì le sue braccia scivolare via dalla vita e dalle spalle ed anche lui, a sua volta, allentò la presa. Inaspettatamente, però, Duo si accasciò di colpo verso il basso, le gambe ancora deboli, le emozioni ancora troppo forti; Heero lo riafferrò prima che cadesse a terra e si accorse che l'amico era impallidito, evidentemente non si era ripreso del tutto dall'inferno che aveva attraversato negli ultimi giorni.

"Duo!" chiamò Heero spaventato; sentì l'amico tremare ed aggrapparsi di nuovo a lui per un breve istante e poi con forza tirarsi indietro barcollando sulle gambe inferme ma restando faticosamente in piedi da solo.

"E' tutto ok, Heero... ce la faccio..."

"Come ti senti?"

"..."

"Duo..."

Il pilota di Deathscythe chinò il capo fissando il suo sguardo sul pavimento e lentamente prese a camminare verso l'entrata del vicolo, raccolse con molta fatica il suo cappello e se lo rimise in testa. "Mi sento molto stanco, voglio tornare a casa."

"Ce la fai a camminare?" chiese Heero, frustrazione e preoccupazione ancora nella sua voce. Duo annuì e riprese a muoversi sprofondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Non si volse più indietro ma Heero era una presenza tangibile anche se fuori dal suo campo visivo, era come un'ombra che silenziosa lo seguiva pronto a proteggerlo o a sorreggerlo nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno. Duo sospirò profondamente, non avrebbe potuto avere niente di più di quel bacio dal suo compagno e ciò era frustrante come era stato frustrante sentire quanto avesse desiderato quel contatto e come se ne era sentito avvolgere e scoprire poi che era stata solo una tattica di Heero per sfuggire alle guardie. Una vecchia tattica ancora valida che però aveva causato in Duo un carico di emozioni impressionante che, unite alla disperazione derivante dalla distruzione del suo Gundam, lo avevano reso improvvisamente debole e vulnerabile come non lo era mai stato in tutta la sua vita. Senza contare che l'inaspettato intimo contatto con Heero aveva messo in luce ancora di più ciò che provava per quel ragazzo. A causa del siero della verità gli aveva rivelato che lo amava ed ora sentiva i suoi sentimenti tremendamente esposti, avrebbe dovuto evitare Heero per un po' se non voleva che il forte desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti lo soprafacesse facendolo soffrire più di quanto non stesse già soffrendo e in quel periodo tanto difficile i suoi sentimenti erano davvero l'ultima cosa a cui gli era concesso di pensare.

Tornarono al campus della scuola in silenzio e distanti di un passo. Fortunatamente Heero, riservato e chiuso com'era, non aveva fatto amicizie all'interno della struttura e nessuno li fermò per fare conversazione o anche solo per salutare. Rientrarono nella camera e Heero si sedette immediatamente alla sua scrivania accendendo il suo amato portabile; Duo invece si tolse giubbotto e cappello e si sedette stancamente sul letto, incrociò le gambe sul materasso e si volse verso la finestra guardando fuori sconsolato. Non si rivolsero la parola e in silenzio passarono quasi due ore, Heero non scostò lo sguardo dallo schermo luminoso mentre Duo si fece una doccia e si cambiò infilandosi subito dopo sotto le coperte. Si rannicchiò in posizione fetale voltando il viso verso la parete e sospirò profondamente nella speranza di addormentarsi il prima possibile. Voleva solo che quella giornata scivolasse via. Il ticchettio della tastiera, benché non troppo piacevole, gli infondeva un senso di sicurezza perché finché lo sentiva sapeva che Heero gli era accanto.

Erano quasi le undici quando Heero smise di battere sui tasti e si lasciò andare all'indietro poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. Gli occhi sottili in un'espressione pensosa, la mano sotto il mento che strofinava lentamente e pigramente la pelle, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo del suo computer. Nel centro il nome del pilota che aveva distrutto il Gundam di Duo. Trowa Barton. Gli occhi di Heero si fecero ancora più fini, le labbra si contrassero in due linee sottili e lui tornò lentamente con le mani sulla tastiera. Cancellò le ultime informazioni e finalmente spense il computer. Trowa ora era nelle file nemiche, qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che non poteva essere altro che una mossa intelligente del giovane pilota di Heavyarms per infiltrarsi tra le linee di Oz e scoprirne i piani, ma la sua mente da soldato, plagiata da anni e anni di duro addestramento, gli sussurrava di non fidarsi di nessuno. Un altro compito che lo aspettava era quindi assicurarsi che Trowa fosse ancora dalla loro parte e in caso contrario ucciderlo. Il solo pensiero gli fece dolere il cuore, come se fosse stato attraversato da una fredda punta di metallo. Perché arrivare al punto di uccidersi tra di loro? Ma ciò che lo divorava in realtà era: perché combattere tanto per chi li aveva traditi? 

Si alzò dalla scrivania e per un istante volse lo sguardo verso il compagno che, rannicchiato nel letto, sembrava dormire profondamente; le coperte lo coprivano fino alla testa ed era visibile solo la punta della treccia. Non era il caso che sapesse che uno dei piloti di Gundam aveva distrutto il suo Deathscythe. Era un colpo che al momento, nelle sue condizioni, non avrebbe potuto sopportare. Confuso s'incamminò verso il bagno e si chiese da quando in qua avesse cominciato a preoccuparsi tanto dei sentimenti degli altri. _Non degli altri... _pensò aprendo l'acqua della doccia. _Solo di Duo_. Inutile negare che quel ragazzo ormai contava qualcosa nella sua vita anche se in realtà non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa.

Quando rientrò nella camera spense la luce sul comodino e la stanza cadde nell'oscurità anche se non completamente, la serranda, infatti, non era abbassata e dall'esterno penetrava una luce giallognola artificiale; niente a che vedere con quella azzurrina magica e un po' spettrale della Luna che si poteva godere sulla Terra. Heero sollevò un lato del piumino e s'infilò sotto le coperte; era tardi e il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuto partire per la base lunare, per portare a termine la sua nuova missione ed uccidere gli scienziati. Il letto era grande e in due ci si stava comodi anche se appena un po' stretti; finì di sistemarsi e sentì Duo irrigidirsi. Evidentemente non stava ancora dormendo. Fece finta di nulla e rimase immobile chiudendo gli occhi; il ragazzo accanto a sé, però, sembrò irrigidirsi di nuovo e Heero corrugò la fronte confuso. Al terzo improvviso movimento si rese conto che Duo in realtà sussultava impercettibilmente; aprì di nuovo gli occhi e si alzò su un gomito per guardare il compagno che però era interamente coperto dal piumino. Indeciso sollevò una mano ed afferrò il lembo delle coperte alzandole. Duo tremò più forte e si strinse di più su sé stesso riducendosi ad una palletta; con un braccio si coprì il volto e un lamento uscì involontariamente dalle sue labbra. Le sue spalle sussultarono di nuovo e Heero capì che stava piangendo, silenziosamente, senza fare il minimo rumore.

"Duo..." sussurrò il nome dell'amico con voce carica di preoccupazione e perplessità. "Che ti prende?" Il pilota della colonia L2 non rispose, strinse più forte gli occhi e Heero gli fece allontanare il braccio che gli copriva il volto; le sue guance e il cuscino erano madide di lacrime, chissà da quanto Duo stava piangendo ininterrottamente in quel modo silenzioso. "Ti senti male?... Vuoi rispondermi, Duo?!"

"N-Non sto male..." balbettò tra i singhiozzi.

"E allora cosa hai?!"

"Lasciami stare, ti prego..."

"Da quant'è che piangi così?"

Duo non rispose e Heero lo afferrò per una spalla per farlo voltare sulla schiena; il ragazzo era paonazzo in viso e gli occhi erano rossi e carichi di lacrime. "Ci hanno abbandonato, Heero..." ammise finalmente tra i singulti del pianto. "Eravamo l'unica speranza delle colonie contro la Federazione e ora cosa siamo? Ora che la Federazione è stata quasi distrutta e Oz ha preso il comando? Niente! Non siamo niente!" pianse più forte e si rigirò di nuovo su un fianco ma questa volta in direzione di Heero. "Anzi, qualcosa siamo, siamo dei sovversori che vogliono portare avanti la guerra in una nuova epoca di pace!" continuò, la voce sempre più carica di rabbia e disperazione. "MALEDETTI! Io la odio la guerra! Mi ha portato via tutto! I miei genitori, Solo e persino Suor Helen e Padre Maxwell! Non ho mai vissuto un solo giorno senza sentirmi addosso gli effetti di questa schifosa guerra!"

Heero sospirò in silenzio, la disperazione di Duo in fondo era anche la sua, il terribile senso di abbandono apparteneva anche a lui e poteva capire cosa l'amico stesse provando. Nonostante il pilota di Wing fosse più forte e non avesse dovuto sopportare tutto il carico emotivo che negli ultimi giorni aveva letteralmente schiacciato Duo, soffriva allo stesso modo per la reazione delle colonie. Socchiuse gli occhi tenendoli aperti quel poco che bastava per guardare il compagno steso accanto a sé, ancora tremante nella sua posizione raggomitolata. Gli sembrò un bambino nella disperata ricerca di protezione. Sollevò una mano e dolcemente prese ad accarezzarlo sulle spalle e sulla schiena nel tentativo di calmarlo e confortarlo un poco.

"La mia colonia era letteralmente in pezzi, la Federazione la usava come discarica per i peggio derelitti e io sono salito su quel Gundam per salvarli! Sono andato sulla Terra per distruggere Oz che vuole solo prendere il sopravvento e non portare la pace. Ho ucciso e distrutto più di quanto quegli stupidi possano immaginare. Cosa credono?! Che sia facile uccidere? Che quando fai saltare un Mobile Suit non sai che là dentro c'è un persona?! E ora?! Di tutto quello che abbiamo fatto cosa resta?!"

"Duo..."

"E non cercare di azzittirmi!!" urlò il ragazzo dalla lunga treccia sollevandosi di scatto seduto per portare il viso alla stessa altezza di quella del compagno e poterlo così guardare negli occhi. "Tu con la tua maschera imperturbabile! Tutto quel che t'interessa è fare fuoco e fiamme intorno a te, ma li hai dei sentimenti?! Hai mai avuto paura?! A te non importa niente di nessuno! Solo le tue dannate missioni!!" Vide un lampo di rabbia rendere lo sguardo di Heero duro e severo; la mano del ragazzo smise di accarezzarlo e Duo scoppiò in lacrime gettandosi nelle sue braccia e premendo il viso contro il suo petto. "Scusami!! Io... io non volevo! Ti prego scusa!!" mugugnò tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi, gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita e si strinse a lui nel disperato tentativo di trovarvi conforto. Heero provò ancora rancore per le parole del compagno, ma il suo pianto incontrollabile e le sue continue richieste di perdono gli fecero capire che Duo era ancora troppo sconvolto per pensare lucidamente e probabilmente non credeva davvero ciò che aveva detto. Il suo sguardo si addolcì di nuovo e lentamente riprese ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena.

"E' tutto ok, Duo... ora calmati..."

"Mi sento soffocare..."

"Lo so..." Duo sollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi s'incontrarono con quelli di Heero, tra le lacrime copiose cercò di leggere in quel blu così intenso ed ammaliante. "Non essere tanto sorpreso, mi sento tradito ed abbandonato proprio come te e se ci penso anche a me manca il respiro." Fu la rivelazione più scioccante che Duo potesse udire; Heero non solo non parlava spesso ma inoltre non rivelava mai i suoi pensieri e tanto meno i suoi sentimenti. Il fatto che si fosse aperto così con lui gli riempì il cuore di un calore che non provava da tanto. "Ora ascoltami... le colonie si sono lasciate ingannare e per questo siamo giustamente furiosi. Ma cos'altro avrebbero potuto fare? Oz è astuta, ha dato loro quel che volevano: la pace, e loro si sono schierate dalla sua parte. Ora sta a noi far capire che quella pace non è altro che un velo che copre la verità... non so dirti come e che tu ci creda o no a volte ho paura anch'io, come in questo momento; ma siamo soldati e dobbiamo andare avanti continuando a combattere."

Duo batté le palpebre e le lacrime gli scivolarono lungo le guance arrossate, lentamente assorbì le parole di Heero e tornò a premere il viso contro il petto dell'amico per scomparire tra le sue braccia. "Mi sento terribilmente solo..." bisbigliò tra i singhiozzi di un pianto ancora incontrollabile e l'altro lo strinse forte a sé stendendosi di nuovo sul materasso.

"Non lo sei."

"Non lasciarmi Heero... ti prego, tienimi con te."

D'istinto il pilota di Wing strinse l'amico più forte e l'altro sembrò apprezzare il contatto incrociando le gambe con quelle di Heero. Non avrebbe dovuto spingersi così avanti, del resto sapeva cosa Duo provasse per lui e non era giusto illuderlo così. Già era stata una sofferenza leggere la delusione nei suoi occhi quando si era reso conto che quel bacio era stato solo una mossa per sviare l'attenzione delle guardie, non avrebbe voluto ferirlo ulteriormente. Socchiuse gli occhi mordendosi le labbra e si scoprì ad odorare il profumo dei capelli del compagno che accarezzava dolcemente senza neppure sapere quando avesse cominciato. Eppure qualcosa in quel che era accaduto tra loro non quadrava... perché il bacio solo in un primo istante era stata una copertura ma poi persino Heero aveva perso di vista il loro nemico e si era smarrito in quel contatto che era diventato tanto passionale da togliere loro il fiato. Persino in quel momento Heero non riusciva ad allontanare l'amico da sé e non solo perché Duo l'aveva pregato di non farlo, ma anche perché quell'unione era tutto ciò di cui avesse bisogno, perché **Duo **era ciò di cui avesse bisogno. Non capiva cosa provava per lui; nel suo lungo addestramento non c'era mai stata una lezione sui sentimenti e sull'amore, forse perché il dottor J non credeva che sarebbe vissuto tanto da poter provare emozioni simili. Fatto sta che al di là della confusione che quella presenza gli causava, in quel momento Heero provava un forte senso di pace dentro di sé ed un'attrazione tale che non aveva mai provato prima per niente e per nessuno. Sentì Duo piangere ancora sommessamente anche se con sempre meno enfasi, lentamente si stava calmando e questo gli alleggerì il cuore. Lo baciò dolcemente sulla fronte e si rese conto che tutto ciò che desiderava in quel preciso istante era baciarlo ancora. 

Il pilota di Deathscythe sentì che quell'abbraccio stava allontanando le sue paure e le incertezze, Heero era la sua metà ritrovata e con lui accanto si sentiva come a casa, protetto e sicuro. Si rendeva conto che il compagno non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti ma in quel momento era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per superare un momento tanto difficile e doloroso della sua vita. Percepì la maggiore pressione delle braccia di Heero che lo tenevano ben saldo a sé e il suo cuore prese a battere più forte. Intrecciò le gambe con quelle dell'amico e fu come diventare una persona sola; lentamente smise di piangere ed ebbe la sensazione di dondolare quando Heero lo baciò sulla fronte. Non era mai stato bravo a nascondere i suoi sentimenti e in un contatto simile non poteva trattenere i suoi desideri. Sollevò il viso premendo le labbra contro il collo di Heero; sapeva che rischiava di essere allontanato e, benché solo l'idea di perdere quell'abbraccio gli lacerasse il cuore, non poteva placare il flusso di emozioni che stava provando, dopo tutto quello che gli era accaduto negli ultimi giorni era troppo debole per combattere anche contro sé stesso. Il suo stupore, come anche la sua gioia, fu immenso quando l'altro, invece di spingerlo via, chinò il capo andando in cerca delle sue labbra. 

Heero smise di pensare, improvvisamente decise di abbandonare tutti i problemi e le preoccupazioni e di fare ciò che Odin Lowe gli aveva consigliato prima di morire: seguire le sue emozioni. In quel momento tutte le sue emozioni lo spingevano verso Duo; provò un'intensa e sconosciuta sensazione al cuore e nella sua mente si formulò una strana consapevolezza: _sei tutto quello che ho._ Intensificò il bacio sapendo che non sarebbe stato in grado di dire quella frase a voce alta nonostante il suo significato lo avesse travolto in pieno. Non sapeva se amava Duo, ma certamente gli voleva bene e lo desiderava ardentemente.

Si separarono, le labbra gonfie e il respiro affannoso: il distacco fu quasi una sofferenza. Duo aprì gli occhi molto lentamente, quasi avesse avuto paura che se lo avesse fatto di colpo Heero sarebbe scomparso; ma non accadde, il pilota di Wing era ancora tra le sue braccia a pochi centimetri dal suo volto e lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi. Duo tremò per ciò che intravide in quegl'incantevoli specchi blu: confusione, ma soprattutto desiderio, intenso e forte come il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli color nocciola non avrebbe mai immaginato. Tremò di nuovo e richiuse gli occhi spingendo il capo in avanti per toccare le labbra di Heero con le sue.

"Stai tremando," sussurrò il pilota da L1. "Perché?"

"Perché ho paura che tra poco mi dirai che i soldati se ne sono andati."

Heero sorrise e Duo ricambiò anche se era una strana combinazione di lacrime e sorriso la sua. L'ennesimo brivido lo attraversò da capo a piedi e Heero lo strinse forte a sé baciandolo di nuovo. In pochi istanti si persero in quel ritrovato contatto e si aggrapparono l'uno all'altro come se al mondo non fosse esistito nessun'altro a parte loro, come se fossero reciprocamente l'unica possibile salvezza che avessero, per la loro vita, per la loro anima, per la loro sanità mentale. Duo piegò la gamba sinistra avvolgendola intorno alla vita del compagno e Heero rinsaldò la presa stringendolo di più a sé, così forte che Duo gemette per il dolore: i lividi sul suo corpo non erano ancora andati via del tutto e lui li sentiva fastidiosi e dolorosi un po' ovunque. Heero se ne accorse e istintivamente si tirò indietro allentando l'abbraccio. Ciò che vide nello sguardo viola del ragazzo accanto a sé, però, lo lasciò sgomento; vi lesse preoccupazione e il terrore di essere abbandonato ancora. _Non lasciarmi._ Gli sussurravano silenziosamente quegli occhi.

"Non voglio farti male."

"Allora non lasciarmi," sussurrò Duo dando voce a quei pensieri che Heero aveva comunque colto dal suo sguardo. Tornarono a baciarsi e questa volta non si allontanarono più fondendosi insieme come se fossero stati una cosa sola.

*****

Era notte fonda ormai, le due passate, e né Heero né Duo avevano ancora preso sonno. Ancora l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro sperarono che il tempo si fermasse perché ogni istante che passava li riavvicinava sempre di più a quella realtà fatta di guerra dalla quale non potevano fuggire. Ciò che era accaduto tra loro li aveva legati in un modo che ancora non potevano capire ma che già sentivano come inscindibile.

"Domani dovrò partire," disse infine Heero spezzando il silenzio, ogni secondo che passava diventava sempre più doloroso rivelare al compagno le sue intenzioni e ormai non poteva più tenergliene nascoste. Duo tremò ed aprì gli occhi senza, però, guardare in faccia l'amico; del resto sapeva che quel momento non sarebbe potuto durare per sempre e che erano destinati a tornare al loro dovere.

"Dove vuoi andare?"

"Gli scienziati... sono sulla base lunare e ho paura che oltre a dire troppo su di noi possano essere costretti a lavorare per Oz."

"Altri Gundam in circolazione?"

"Già..."

"Vuoi ucciderli?"

"Sì. Devo farlo e devo distruggere i Mobile Suit che hanno costruito se lo hanno fatto."

"Verrò con te."

"No!" La risposta di Heero fu perentoria e il suo tono fermo lasciò intendere che non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto smuoverlo da quella decisione. Duo alzò il capo andando in cerca degli occhi dell'amico.

"Perché no?!"

"Perché non ti sei ancora ripreso, saresti solo un peso per me."

Il pilota di Deathscythe sollevò la parte sinistra delle labbra in un sorrisetto appena accennato e tornò a piegare il viso poggiandolo contro la spalla del compagno. "Purtroppo hai ragione;" dovette ammettere con una punta di delusione. "Dopo tutto quel che mi è successo ultimamente un po' di riposo mi serve davvero."

"Resterai qui al mio posto, nella scuola sono iscritto con il tuo nome."

"Con il mio nome? Non me lo avevi detto, perché?"

"Non è importante," rispose Heero, in realtà non lo sapeva neppure lui il perché; forse perché in quel modo avrebbe sentito più vicina una persona che per lui, inconsciamente, contava già tantissimo. Heero si domandò cosa avrebbe detto se in quel momento il siero della verità lo avessero somministrato a lui. Preferì non starci a pensare troppo e, accantonando il problema, volse il capo verso sinistra baciando Duo sulla fronte. "Dimmi una cosa..." sussurrò poi. "Prima... quando mi sono accorto che piangevi... da quando stavi in quello stato?"

Duo balbettò un po' imbarazzato e per qualche secondo sembrò non riuscire a trovare le parole. "P-Perché lo vuoi sapere?"

"Perché sì... non mi ero accorto di niente, ma a giudicare dalle condizioni dei tuoi occhi e del cuscino doveva essere un sacco di tempo."

"Mmh... lo era infatti."

"Come facevi ad essere così silenzioso? Normalmente non mi sfugge niente di quel che mi accade intorno." 

Duo rimase in silenzio per una buona manciata di secondi incerto se rispondere o no, poi sospirò e i suoi occhi persero quella luce che tanto li rendevano affascinanti. "Su L2 non era bene far sentire di star piangendo. Gli altri potevano accorgersi delle tue debolezze ed era una cosa che era meglio non accadesse. Ci sono stati giorni in cui ho dovuto lottare duramente per non soccombere."

"Quanti anni avevi?" la voce di Heero si era fatta improvvisamente seria, velata di una tristezza che tentava di nascondere per paura che fosse scambiata per pietà.

"E' andata così per quattro anni di fila, dopo la distruzione della Chiesa Maxwell. E' stato un inferno, un vero inferno. Sono scappato da L2 per la disperazione imboscandomi nella nave del dottor G, del resto nessun posto sarebbe potuto essere peggiore di quella maledetta colonia."

"E perché il dottor G ti prese con sé?"

Duo sorrise. "Perché io sono un fenomeno, Heero! Un vero fenomeno! Entrai nell'astronave manomettendo il sistema di sicurezza senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, una cosa impossibile secondo il dottore, un gioco da ragazzi per me. Inizialmente mi tenne per curiosità, credo, ma le cose cambiarono quando entrai per gioco nella camera di addestramento per i piloti che aspiravano a guidare Deathscythe e si accorse che imparavo meglio e molto più in fretta di chiunque altro. Deathscythe sembrava fatto per me." La voce di Duo si era fatta lentamente triste e malinconica, le immagini della distruzione del suo Gundam gli corsero davanti agli occhi come la pellicola di un film che viene messo in onda una seconda volta. Sospirò e si strinse più forte a Heero che ricambiò l'abbraccio percependo il dolore del suo amante. 

Tacquero lasciandosi cullare dal calore che la presenza dell'altro infondeva loro nel cuore e finalmente il sonno prese il sopravvento trascinandoli via con sé in un mondo di pace di cui tanto avevano bisogno.

*****

La mattina dopo Heero preparò le poche cose che aveva intenzione di portare con sé. Non si parlarono e Duo seguì attentamente ogni singolo spostamento del compagno mentre l'altro teneva volutamente lo sguardo lontano da quei luminosi occhi viola. Entrambi sapevano che non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto evitare quel distacco, nessun desiderio, nessuna parola. Alla fine quando tutto fu quasi pronto Heero si volse verso Duo che gli sorrise, uno dei suoi soliti ampi sorrisi sfacciati.

"Si torna in pista, eh?"

"Se io dovessi fallire..."

"Chi, tu? Il soldato perfetto?" esclamò Duo con una risata anche se in verità voleva evitare anche solo di prendere in considerazione la possibilità che Heero potesse fallire perché ciò avrebbe probabilmente significato la sua morte e quello era un pensiero che il pilota americano doveva tenere il più lontano possibile dalla sua mente o sarebbe impazzito.

"Se io dovessi fallire," ripeté Heero con fermezza capendo le paure dell'amico ma meno disposto a lasciarsi andare a timori simili, la missione veniva prima di tutto, anche prima di loro. "Toccherà a te."

Duo smise di sorridere e uno sguardo determinato si dipinse sul suo volto e lui annuì lievemente. Heero accettò in silenzio il consenso del compagno, certo di potersi fidare di lui, soprattutto quando il fuoco di Shinigami brillava nei suoi occhi proprio come in quel momento. Era da quello sguardo che si sentiva spaventosamente attratto. Prese tutto ciò che gli serviva per quel viaggio che gli sembrava più un suicidio che una missione e s'incamminò verso la porta; si volse indietro solo un istante e vide Duo alzarsi faticosamente e dolorante dal letto, certamente gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' per riprendersi del tutto e di sicuro la notte appena trascorsa non l'aveva aiutato. Un lieve sorriso gli curvò le labbra al ricordo delle ore trascorse con il suo migliore amico e nel petto percepì un battito del cuore più forte; si chiese se dovesse considerarlo il suo amante.

"Cosa hai da sorridere?" gli domandò Duo e Heero alzò di scatto il viso abbandonando improvvisamente le sue fantasticherie.

"Ti muovi come un vecchio di cent'anni."

"Ah ah. Vorrei vedere come ti muoveresti tu nelle mie condizioni!" ribatté con tono volutamente scocciato. I loro occhi s'incontrarono e di nuovo calò il silenzio, un silenzio che scaturiva da quell'inquietudine d'animo che non potevano nascondere completamente.

"Ok amico... fa buona caccia!" esclamò Duo, ma la sua voce tremò e lui si volse di spalle agitando la mano per salutare l'amico. Aveva paura che se avesse parlato di nuovo non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere il suo reale stato d'animo e preferì voltarsi per non vedere l'amico uscire dalla stanza. Heero non rispose, arrivò fino alla porta e l'aprì; il click della maniglia fece trasalire Duo, nella sua mente mille pensieri si affollarono di colpo e sopra di tutti riecheggiò, come una disgustosa nenia, l'idea che quella poteva essere l'ultima volta che si vedevano. _Maledetta guerra!_ Gridò la sua mente. Si volse di scatto e con passi ampi e veloci raggiunse la porta della camera.

Heero sentì le braccia del compagno avvolgergli il petto, il suo corpo premergli di colpo contro la schiena e il suo capo affondare tra la spalla e il collo. Vide la mano di Duo spingersi in avanti e richiudere di botto la porta di legno scuro per tornare subito dopo a premergli contro il petto in modo da stringerlo a sé. 

"D-Duo..." balbettò Heero.

Il pilota di Deathscythe strinse più forte la presa. "Sii prudente," si affrettò a dire interrompendo l'amico. Sapevano entrambi che non c'erano promesse da poter fare e non era ciò di cui Duo andava in cerca, ma voleva almeno sentirlo vicino per quella che poteva essere un'ultima volta, abbattere di nuovo il muro che la guerra aveva costruito tra loro. Sentì Heero sospirare profondamente e piegare il capo all'indietro per aumentare il contatto tra loro. Rimasero così immobili per qualche istante e poi il pilota di Wing aprì la porta per la seconda volta e scivolò via dalle braccia del compagno e fuori dalla camera. Si chiuse la porta della stanza alle spalle senza mai girarsi, senza mai guardare Duo dietro di sé perché temeva che se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di andarsene.

Tentennò immobile fuori dalla camera per un istante, poi si sistemò lo zaino sulle spalle e sospirando infilò le mani in tasca riprendendo a camminare. "Addio Duo."

Il giovane pilota americano sentì il rumore della porta chiudersi come un profondo dolore al cuore. Chiuse gli occhi e si piegò in avanti poggiando una mano e la fronte contro il freddo pannello di legno. Heero aveva smesso di camminare, trattenne il fiato per quello che gli sembrò un istante infinito e quando l'amico fuori dalla porta riprese a muoversi, lui riaprì gli occhi ed emise un sospiro. "A presto Heero."

Fine 

Spero vi sia piaciuta!! A me tanto!! ^_^

Commenti, commenti!!!

Bye bye e alla prossima!!


End file.
